


Você nem imagina

by 12du, acciohunnie, ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Divorce, Farmer Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Byun Baekhyun, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama (2002), Light Angst, M/M, Model Park Chanyeol, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12du/pseuds/12du, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciohunnie/pseuds/acciohunnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Chanyeol tem a vida perfeita em Seul, com muita fama, um contrato milionário com a Tommy Hilfiger e um namorado rico de morrer. Tudo muda quando Jongdae o pede em casamento e ele tem que se reconectar com suas raízes escondidas, até porque... já era casado com um fazendeiro bruto e sistemático, que vivia enfiado em uma fazenda em sua cidade natal e que Chanyeol tratava como um segredo.O Park inicia então uma jornada incansável pelo divórcio, e o fazendeiro faz questão de colocar em dúvida os sentimentos do modelo sobre sua vida atual.Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Quero agradecer aos adms do fest pela paciência, maravilhosos! Agradeço também a beta querida que foi muito gentil e rápida com a betagem.
> 
> Espero que vocês curtam essa história meio comédia/meio drama, sobre um fazendeiro magoado e um modelo soberbo kjasdjahdj ouvi dizer que ouvir sertanejo enquanto lê melhora e muito a experiência.
> 
> Plot 66.

**_"Vogue Korea realiza essa noite um grande desfile, com nomes como Park Chanyeol e Oh Sehun."_ **

— Cadê a maquiadora do Chanyeol? — O _staff_ gritava, com certeza tinha bebido mais energético do que o normal, já que suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos piscavam numa velocidade assustadora. 

Uma moça correu para a cadeira lustrosa e vermelha. Chanyeol batia o pé impaciente, checando as inúmeras notificações no celular. Será possível que hoje em dia ninguém mais trabalhe direito? Fazer Park Chanyeol esperar dessa forma era no mínimo um desrespeito ao supermodel que era. 

— Desculpa, Chanyeol, mas a Seojon me pediu para…

Ele a interrompeu, falando com tom de soberba:

— Não me interessa, sabe por que eu não te demito? — Ela negou com a cabeça, apertando a maleta no peito. — Você é a única que sabe como eu gosto da minha pele. Tenho certeza que você consegue falar e maquiar ao mesmo tempo, Jéssica. 

— Claro, Chanyeol. — Ela apoiou a maleta na mesa, pegando um pincel e colocando a base na mão para depois aplicar sobre a pele.

Todos os maquiadores, cabeleireiros e figurinistas preferiam tomar um tiro do que trabalhar com o queridinho da Tommy Hilfiger. Não tinha ninguém que não soubesse quem era Park Chanyeol, era capa de várias revistas, dono de um carisma incrível na frente das câmeras, era um amor com os fãs e o modelo mais bem pago da Coreia inteira. Mas sua personalidade era extremamente fútil, se entregava totalmente à luxúria daquele mundo, por mais que ele dissesse que ainda continuava com a mesma essência, o garoto de 18 anos do interior de Jeju, a cidade tinha ficado para trás, assim como o seu passado. 

Chanyeol tinha tudo aquilo que muitos almejavam: fama, riqueza, status e quantos mimos conseguisse com uma simples publicidade, até mesmo porque tudo o que ele tocava virava ouro. Ele adorava aquilo, ser o centro das atenções, ter todas as câmeras e olhares sobre si, não suportava a ideia de ter outro em seu encalço, justamente por isso ele trabalhava o triplo do que qualquer top model, que não estivesse há muito tempo na profissão, aguentasse. Tinha dias em que dormir não era opção. 

O pincel deslizava suavemente sobre a sua pele, Jéssica poderia ser uma atrasada, mas era ótima no que fazia. Ele se admirou no espelho: era perfeito, não tinha falhas em seu rosto, seu cabelo sem qualquer fio fora do lugar. Ele era perfeito, não aceitava menos do que isso. 

— Você pode ir, Jéssica. Se atrasar novamente, faço questão de pedir sua cabeça numa bandeja. — Ela se curvou, saindo o mais rápido possível dali. Com certeza o xingaria em algum canto escondido o suficiente dos seus ouvidos. 

— Precisava tratar a Jéssica desse jeito, seu bacaca de merda? É por isso que todos te odeiam. — Sehun falou enquanto ajudantes ajustavam suas roupas. Sehun era o único em quem Chanyeol confiava cegamente, não tinha nada sobre sua vida que ele não soubesse. Até mesmo seu segredinho sujo. 

— Ela se atrasou! — ele respondeu, como se não fosse óbvio.

— Não foram nem dois minutos, seu merdinha. 

— Você está errado, Sehun, todos me amam, não é verdade? — Ele estalou a língua, rolando os olhos se perguntando porque era amigo daquele estrupício. 

— Eu mais te suporto do que amo. 

— Eu abriria a boca em descrença agora, mas se eu fizer isso minha pele vai ficar marcada e isso dá rugas nas linhas de expressões, mas saiba que eu estou totalmente ofendido.

Sehun se abaixou, juntando-se ao reflexo de Chanyeol, rindo travesso como uma criança que era. Sehun chegou na agência como uma criança perdida da mãe no mercado, e Chanyeol logo o puxou para si, com um instinto de proteger aquele ser indefeso, de olhos inocentes, das garras de vários aproveitadores no mundo da moda. 

Nessa indústria, o puxão de tapete era algo até mesmo comum, todo dia alguém tinha que cair para alguém subir, mesmo que não fosse a maneira correta. Chanyeol teve que aprender na marra em quem confiar. Quando alguém muito próximo dele espalhou para todas as revistas de fofoca o que realmente aconteceu em Ibiza, não tinha uma entrevista dada sem que esse escândalo não chegasse ao tópico de perguntas. 

Ele não queria ver aquele pobre garoto passar pelo mesmo inferno, claro que no começo foi mais um experimento para saber se ele levava jeito mesmo para esse mundo caótico e não era apenas um rostinho bonito. Foi divertido no começo, todas aquelas compras em boutiques caras e desfiles em cada canto diferente do mundo, quando ele percebeu, Sehun já tinha se tornado seu, e não suportava dividir aquele abusado com ninguém. Mesmo sendo uma peste com a língua afiada, era seu único amigo, além de Junmyeon, nesse mundo.

— Jongdae vai vir, meu bem? 

— Sim! Ele disse que viria, eu acredito que dessa vez seja verdade. 

— Ou ele apenas vai fingir que assistiu. Não é querendo ser chato, você sabe que eu amo ele, mas, caralho, né, Chanyeol?! Ele finge muito mal. 

— O mundo dos desfiles não faz seu estilo, só isso. 

— Quem não gostaria de ver o namorado lindo desfilando? 

Aquela pergunta o tinha fisgado, realmente quem não gostaria de apoiar o namorado de quase quatro anos nas suas conquistas? Chanyeol e Jongdae tinham se conhecido justamente em um dos seus desfiles, quando Jongdae ainda era apenas um CEO ganhando nome. A atração foi instantânea, justamente por ele lhe dar toda a atenção do mundo, em suas conversas não tirava os olhos dos seus e sempre dava um jeito de tocar seu corpo. Chanyeol sentia falta disso, mas era como diziam: o relacionamento é um prato que vai se comendo ao tempo que se esfria.

Agora eles mal se falavam pelas agendas insanas, de estar totalmente dedicado a algo que uma mensagem de bom dia não poderia ter vez. Ele gostava muito do namorado, mesmo que ele não o tocasse mais e nem olhasse, às vezes, para o seu rosto na hora de conversar, mesmo que por dois minutos, antes do celular de Jongdae tocar e ele entrar em mais uma reunião. 

— Sehun! Você é o próximo a entrar, querido — a _staff_ disse, segurando a cortina preta e balançando as mãos apressadas.

Sehun beijou a bochecha do amigo, caminhando até lá. 

— Você vai se sair bem! — Chanyeol o incentivou. 

Logo seria ele a passar por aquelas cortinas. 

Chanyeol se posicionou atrás do pano tremulante, ele seria o último, todos estavam esperando pelo momento em que ele atravessaria aquela passarela. Muitos modelos mais novos observavam seu veterano de longe. Ergueu a cabeça, contando até três, o palco era seu. 

Ele andou pela passarela, os gritos, flashes, aplausos, a ansiedade de estar ali e sentir a glória e toda a perfeição subindo pela sua pele o arrepiava. Ele desfilou graciosamente pela passarela, rindo, balançando os quadris de uma forma leve. Tinha a postura impecável, virando nos ângulos certos, a roupa cara abraçava seu corpo. Tudo o fazia se sentir magnético e glorioso, como se fosse a pessoa mais importante daquele lugar. Sua última arma era seu lindo sorriso, com uma covinha adorável de lado. O sorriso da sua mãe e a covinha do seu pai. 

Ele sentiu um flash nos seus olhos, seria uma foto bonita pra caralho. Andando de volta, seus olhos vasculharam o lugar, procurando Jongdae. Ele estava segurando o celular, com a cabeça baixa. Quando o viu, fingiu tirar uma foto sua. Chanyeol riu, mas não era um sorriso verdadeiro.

— Você estava incrível! — Sehun o abraçou, com o robe de seda cobrindo seu tronco magro. 

— Eu sei, sempre sou maravilhoso, não posso ir contra a vontade de Deus! — Ele apontou o dedo para o céu, colocando a mão no peito como se estivesse realmente fazendo uma prece. 

— Amém! — os modelos mais novos gritaram. 

Chanyeol riu do momento, dando uma voltinha para ser ainda mais ovacionado. 

— Você adora ser mimado, não é mesmo? 

— Eu amo. 

— Olha só quem vem aí! Jongdae, quem é vivo sempre aparece. 

Chanyeol se virou, dando pulinhos e batendo palmas. O namorado abriu os braços. 

— Olá, Sehun, vim sequestrar esse belo rapaz por uma noite. 

— Pode levar, não precisa trazer de volta. 

Eles deram as mãos, saindo de lá sobre flashes e vários gritos. O motorista abriu a porta para que o casal entrasse, dando a partida rapidamente para o Jihwaja, seu restaurante favorito. Chanyeol se aconchegou no peito de Jongdae, recebendo beijinhos e algumas palavras doces no ouvido, mas ficaram em silêncio metade do caminho. 

Os dois saíram do carro, indo para a parte de cima do restaurante, onde não seriam incomodados por ninguém. Fizeram seus pedidos, se saboreando com a comida típica coreana. A sobremesa derretendo na boca de tão saborosa.

— Sabe, eu não devia estar comendo tanto, você me leva pro mal caminho, baby. — Chanyeol deslizou sua mão até segurar a do CEO, beijando seus dedos. 

— Eu sempre vou querer te ver bem, meu amor, por isso esse jantar. 

— Sério? Conseguiu fechar outro contrato? Devo pedir mais champanhe?! — Ele ergueu a taça. 

— Não, é por outro motivo. Eu amo você grandiosamente, Chanyeol, você não imagina o quanto! Estamos juntos há quatro anos, e não houve um dia em que eu não pensasse que achei a pessoa certa. Pode parecer clichê, mas quando eu te vi naquela passarela, sabia que você seria meu pelo resto da vida. Por isso... — Jongdae se ajoelhou, estendendo e abrindo uma caixinha de veludo turquesa com um anel de noivado com brilhantes. — Aceita ser meu pelo resto da vida? Quer casar comigo? 

— Você vai estragar a minha maquiagem, Kim Jongdae! — Ele abanou os olhos cheios de água, transbordando pelas suas bochechas. — É claro que eu aceito, meu amor! — Ele o beijou, colocando o anel no dedo do agora noivo. 

Cinco minutos depois, seu nome e o do futuro marido estavam nos _trending topics_ de todas as redes sociais existentes. 

**_@pcymodel_ **

**_"Eu disse sim!"_ **

Uma foto das suas mãos com os anéis de noivado à mostra foi a única coisa que precisou para quebrar a internet inteira. 

  
  


Dois meses já tinham se passado desde o anúncio do noivado. Chanyeol estava aos berros no telefone com a florista, ele havia sido bem claro com a escolha dos arranjos, eram pra ser amores-perfeitos, e não rosas amarelas! Como é que poderiam ter errado aquilo faltando dois meses para o casamento? Ele desligou o telefone, jogando o aparelho com tudo no chão. 

— _Infernoooooo!_ Ninguém sabe fazer nada direito nessa merda! 

Sehun se assustou com o surto do amigo. O iPhone 10 estava todo trincado, com um risco enorme na tela; Chanyeol, do outro lado da sala, andava furiosamente, com uma vontade insana de matar alguém. 

— Chanyeol, calma! Se você se irritar dessa forma vai acabar com rugas! 

— Cala a boca, Sehun, cala a merda da boca se você não quer eu te mate aqui e agora. 

Ele fechou a boca como uma fechadura, jogando a chave fora, se virando de costas para ele. 

O celular tocou novamente. Chanyeol iria dizer poucas e boas para aquela florista mequetrefe! 

— Voltou atrás, né, garota? Pois pode pegar essas flores e… 

— Chanyeol? Amor, sou eu. 

— Jongdae?! Oi, baby, eu estava zangado com uma pessoa irresponsável, não tem nada a ver com você. — Ele bagunçou o cabelo em pura fúria. 

— Ah! Entendo, se estiver muito cheio pra você, posso mandar um dos meus secretários para te ajudar, que tal?

— Não! Eu quero resolver isso sozinho, sabe como eu sou, não ia aceitar nada que não estivesse da minha maneira. 

— Sei sim, mas sobre o casamento, eu queria falar sobre a parte mais burocrática. Você poderia me enviar seus documentos? — Jongdae falou do outro lado da linha. 

Por um momento, o coração de Chanyeol parou, dando uma pirueta no peito e voltando como chumbo para o seu devido lugar. Ele apertou o telefone com força. 

— Meus documentos? — perguntou. Sehun se virou para ele com os olhos esbugalhados, em desespero apontando para o retrato dos seus pais que estavam na mesinha. — Meus documentos! Ah é! Documentos! Estão com os meus pais em Jeju! 

Sehun fez um grande positivo com os dedos.

— A gente pode ir buscar qualquer dia desses, é bom que eu possa me aproximar mais da sua família. 

— Não! — Chanyeol gritou — Não precisa, amor, você tá muito ocupado e lá mal pega sinal, principalmente na fazenda dos meus pais. Eu vou buscar esses documentos e enviar para o seu advogado, tudo bem? 

— Bom, se você insiste. Eu tenho que ir agora, te amo. 

Quando Chanyeol também ia dizer que o amava, o telefonema já havia sido desligado. 

— Puta merda, se fodeu agora, viu, Chanyeol! 

— E você acha que eu não sei, Sehun?! Ninguém sabe sobre aquilo, agora eu ‘tô mais do que fodido, se alguém sonhar que eu sou casado com um homem das cavernas, vão arrancar meu fígado e eu vou ser abandonado no altar! 

  
  


De todos os seus segredos mais secretos, daqueles que você não diz pra ninguém, em específico, esse era o pior. Chanyeol viveu a vida inteira numa fazenda em Jeju, tendo uma infância boa, com um certo vizinho que foi seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro namorado, seu primeiro homem, seu primeiro marido. 

Quando se é adolescente, as consequências nunca são medidas, e Chanyeol era jovem e insensato, não achava mesmo que se casar aos 18 anos seria um problema. Ele era um garoto inocente, que acreditava no amor e em todas essas bobagens de que seria eterno, então, na formatura do colégio, foi correndo para o cartório se casar com seu namoradinho, na época, e viveu numa fazenda velha, cheia de esterco e bichos.

Até parece que ele voltaria para aquela vida rural… 

— Como é que você vai se livrar disso agora? — Sehun mordiscava o dedão. Estava desesperado. 

Ele levantou um dedo em sinal de espera, digitando um número no celular. 

— Junmyeon, preciso de um voo para Jeju essa noite. 

Ele desligou o telefone sem esperar uma resposta do seu _manager_. 

— Agora, meu bem, você me ajuda a arrumar as malas, preciso me encontrar com o meu ex-marido. 

  
  


Voar sempre foi uma das suas partes favoritas do trabalho de top model. Correr de lá pra cá, ver as nuvens, era como se sentir pequeno no meio do nada. Chanyeol adorava aquela sensação de sentir assim, invisível. Jeju continuava sendo a mesma cidade sem graça, pequena demais para ele. 

Junmyeon era um ótimo _manager_ , tornando tudo muito discreto, sem que ninguém pudesse imaginar que alguém tão famoso estivesse por ali. O carro foi para o interior, onde ficava a fazenda dos seus pais. O motorista já sabia de todo o esquema, que era pra poder passar por ali despercebido, era pra isso que ele era pago, afinal. 

Chanyeol encostou a cabeça no travesseiro macio, dormindo o trajeto inteiro, fazia muito tempo que ele não visitava os pais e eles se recusaram a viver com o filho na capital, não era o estilo deles todo aquele luxo, a vida no interior era mais agradável e tranquila do que a agitação da cidade. Chanyeol mandou reformar a fazenda inteira para que nunca faltasse nada, mas ele estava enganado; faltava o amor do filho, o aconchego de saber do seu menino, faltava o velho Chanyeol, que tinha se perdido e nunca mais achado o caminho. Seus pais não sabiam quem era aquele homem no lugar do seu filho. 

O carro finalmente parou depois de duas horas de viagem. Chanyeol saiu do carro, sentindo as costas estalarem, tirou seu casaco, já que aquele lugar era quente como o inferno, e seus sapatos da Balenciaga estavam se sujando a cada passo que dava, arrastando aquela mala pesada da Prada. 

O passado estava batendo na sua porta novamente, com força, ao ponto de arrombar com tudo. Ele olhou para a placa "Fazenda Sol Nascente" e seu estômago embrulhou, ele não queria fazer isso, voltar para aquele lugar, olhar nos olhos daquele homem, ver o antigo Chanyeol. Ele gostava da imagem que tinha criado de si, demorou muito tempo para chegar até onde chegou, mesmo tendo arriscado tudo quando teve uma oportunidade de mudar toda a sua vida num passe de mágica. 

A fazenda estava vazia, ele olhou ao redor, as galinhas comiam o milho no chão e de longe pôde ouvir os cavalos relincharem. Por um momento, sentiu uma sensação estranha no peito, talvez fosse saudade, saudade essa que fez questão de pisar em cima, andando até a casa. Ele bateu palmas, mas ninguém o atendeu, o que era estranho. 

— Posso ajudar? — um garoto falou, ele parecia familiar, mas Chanyeol não conseguiu se lembrar de onde o conhecia. 

— Sim, pode, você sabe onde está o proprietário? 

— No galinheiro. — Ele apontou para a casinha, bem no meio do quintal enorme. Chanyeol agradeceu, caminhando até lá. 

O cheiro de fezes de porco era horrível, e as galinhas, barulhentas. Impossível alguém em sã consciência viver naquele lugar. Sua roupa estava se sujando com todo aquele lugar fedorento, o sol queimava sua pele de uma forma irritante, como se estivesse entrando por dentro, queria sair logo dali e fingir que nunca mais tinha pisado naquele lugar. 

Uma galinha voou na sua direção, e ele gritou em desespero. Um homem de porte médio saiu do galinheiro, segurando duas galinhas pelas asas. Estava usando óculos e um macacão surrado e sujo. Chanyeol quis vomitar. Não queria ter que fazer isso, encontrar Kyungsoo assim, dessa maneira, mas já era tarde demais para voltar para o passado e fazer toda aquela merda de uma forma fácil. Para ser sincero, não tinha um jeito fácil de fazer isso sem que alguém saísse muito ferido, ele apenas preferia que não fosse ele.

— Chanyeol? É você mesmo? — Chanyeol quis negar com todas as suas forças, mas ouvir aquela voz num tom grave, depois de dez anos, mexia consigo. Ele se amaldiçoou por aquilo. 

— Preciso que você assine os papéis do nosso divórcio. — Ele preferia que fosse assim, sem enrolações, como tomar uma injeção; precisava fazer o mais rápido que pudesse. 

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, o chapéu fazendo sombra para os seus olhos. Como é que ele se atrevia a voltar assim do nada, sem pensar nas sequelas que tinham dentro do seu coração, dentro da sua própria família? Dez anos haviam se passado sem um telefonema, ou até mesmo uma carta para explicar que estava vivo. Nem mesmo um pé na bunda decente Chanyeol tinha conseguido dar.

Quantas noites ele tinha passado se perguntando se Chanyeol estava pelo menos vivo?! Quando o viu numa capa de revista, usando roupas caras, percebeu que tudo o que ele tinha não era o suficiente para Chanyeol, ele era só um simples fazendeiro. Ele se sentiu pequeno e destruído por dentro. 

— Você volta depois de dez anos aqui, com essas roupas ridículas e esse cabelo parecendo que a mimosa lambeu, me pedindo divórcio... Eu achei que você tivesse morrido. 

— Eu posso dizer o mesmo, Kyungsoo. 

— Não, não pode. Você não imagina o quanto eu te procurei e agora você volta pra me assombrar, praga imunda. Não tem vergonha na sua cara, não? Já passou na sua cabeça como eu me senti? Como a minha mãe se sentiu? Pega suas coisas e vai embora daqui. 

— Então vamos terminar logo com isso, assina o divórcio e eu vou embora. 

Ah, era isso. Ele só tinha voltado pra assinar o maldito divórcio, só isso importava para ele, estar longe disso tudo, não é mesmo? Foda-se se Kyungsoo chorou por um mês esperando todos os dias perto do telefone para ter qualquer notícia, apenas uma. Uma ira que ele nunca sentiu tomou conta dele, se era para ser assim, por que não o fazer experimentar do próprio remédio, se jogando no meio dos porcos?

— Não. 

— O quê?

— Não, eu não vou assinar o divórcio. 

— Por quê? Assina logo essa merda e eu vou embora para sempre, não é isso que você quer? 

— Se você quer tanto esse divórcio, vai ter que fazer por merecer, vai trabalhar! Começando por isso aqui. — Kyungsoo jogou uma das galinhas em sua direção, que voou e piou sem parar em cima de Chanyeol, o bicando por todo o corpo. Ele gritou, se jogando na lama que tinha por ali, sua bolsa indo com tudo por cima de si. A galinha voltou novamente para o galinheiro. 

Ele gritou de raiva, batendo as mãos na lama e a espalhando ainda mais. 

— Você ficou maluco, Kyungsoo? 

— Vai pegar a galinha, Chanyeol, tu deixou ela fugir. 

— A minha bolsa ‘tá destruída, inferno! — ele gritou, puto da vida, tentando tirar a lama do rosto. 

— É só uma bolsa, não precisa desse escândalo todo. 

— Não é só uma bolsa, é uma Prada! 

— Combina com você que é uma praga na minha vida. E levanta logo desse chão que você ainda vai botar comida pros pintos.

Kyungsoo andou até a casa principal, não dando ouvidos para o chilique que Chanyeol estava dando atrás de si, arrastando aquela bolsa, como ele chamou mesmo? Praga? Não podia deixar de ter um sorriso nos lábios, presunçoso, mas por dentro seu coração estava ferido como se alguém tivesse o arrancado e cuspido sem dó. Ver Chanyeol, novamente, era como ver um fantasma doloroso demais.

Nesses anos todos, a sensação de ser deixado por ele o acompanhou. Largado sem nenhuma explicação plausível, e quando descobriu que ele tinha se tornado capa de uma dessas revistas de gente rica, Kyungsoo chorou. Parte de si ainda acreditava que Chanyeol tinha voltado por ele, a parte estúpida, é óbvio. Se fosse para dar o divórcio, que fosse dando um gostinho de vingança, era o mínimo que ele merecia. 

— _Ôooooo_ , _mãe_! Bora, praga, o que tu ‘tá fazendo aí, parado que nem gente abestada? Mãe, a senhora passou o café? — Kyungsoo gritou, entrando dentro da casa. As galinhas se mexiam impacientes, e ele as jogou dentro de uma caixa, estavam chocas e muito teimosas por não quererem pôr com as outras galinhas.

Sua mãe estava derramando o café na xícara, o servindo, recebendo dois beijos em sua bochecha. Chanyeol desviou o olhar, não conseguia ver aquela cena, se sentia um intruso. 

A senhora se virou para pegar um pedaço de pão quentinho, se chocando ao ver Chanyeol no meio da sua cozinha, sujo de lama. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, mas sua mãe parecia tão feliz indo até ele. 

— Olha só a praga que voltou. — Kyungsoo bebeu um gole do seu café amargo e quente, se assemelhando com o que estava sentindo por dentro. 

— Meu menino, você ‘tá tão bonito, sua mãe me mostrou uma revista sua. — A senhora Do tinha suas mãos sobre as bochechas dele, as apertando. Seu cheiro característico de café não mudava nunca. Chanyeol sentiu, por um momento, seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. 

— Eu senti sua falta. — Ela o abraçou sem ligar para lama, Chanyeol se perguntou se conseguiria fazer o mesmo se fosse ao contrário.

— Sentiu mesmo, nem pra ligar ‘ocê serviu, saudade da peste é essa? 

— Não liga pra ele filho, vem, vamos tomar banho e tirar essa roupa suja. Você quer tomar café? 

Chanyeol queria sim, porém queria mais ainda ir embora e nunca mais precisar pisar ali novamente. 

— Não vai tomar banho, não, troca de roupa e vem pra baixo que tu ainda vai pegar a galinha que fugiu. 

— Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum, assina logo isso pra que eu possa ir embora e sair da sua vida pra sempre, que tal? 

— Não vai? 

— Não. — Chanyeol bateu o pé, com o nariz empinado da mesma forma que falava quando tudo tinha que ser do seu jeito, mas tinha esquecido que com Kyungsoo aquilo não funcionava.

Ele se levantou sem terminar o café, limpando as mãos no macacão e se aproximando o suficiente de Chanyeol. Se ele queria agir como uma porca quando torcia o rabo, tudo bem, ele lidaria com isso do mesmo jeito que lidava com os bichos. Segurou o braço de Chanyeol e a sua coxa, colocando-o em volta dos ombros. O modelo gritava e esperneava, como um animal, se era assim que ele queria lidar com isso, por ele tudo bem. Kyungsoo era bem mais baixo que Chanyeol, e, na época que ainda namoravam, ele sempre tirava sarro da sua cara, era a única forma de _emputecer_ Kyungsoo; mas, naquele momento, ele não precisava de altura, e todos aqueles anos trabalhando duro na fazenda o trouxeram disciplina e alguns músculos, principalmente para lidar com bicho teimoso. 

— Me solta, Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol bateu os seus punhos nas costas do fazendeiro, mas não adiantava nada. 

Eles andaram até o galinheiro, Kyungsoo o jogou de uma vez, por trás, sem cuidado algum.

— Pronto, ‘tá solto, agora começa a trabalhar, dá comida pros pinto e tira o ovo das galinhas, depois ‘cê trás pra casa. — Ele saiu sem se importar se Chanyeol estava bem. 

Seu cabelo estava cheio de casca de arroz e feno, estava sujo e fedendo a galinha. Onde já se viu um modelo famoso como ele tendo que trabalhar na roça cuidando de galinha?! Uma voou bem na sua cabeça enquanto tirava os ovos de outra, que bicava sua mão, avançando na sua direção. Chanyeol odiava aquele trabalho, mesmo na época em que adorava aquele lugar, e Kyungsoo sabia disso. Ele estava fazendo aquilo só para testar sua paciência. 

— Vem aqui, vem, sua galinha desgraçada, você vai ficar ótima assada! — Ele pegou um ovo, o colocando na cestinha. 

— Ei, _cambito de sabiá_ _,_ aprendeu o caminho de volta pra roça? 

Chanyeol olhou para aquela mulher loira de botas e camisa xadrez, a única pessoa que o chamava assim era Baekhyun, a irmã de Kyungsoo, de quem era muito amigo. Se não fosse por ela, talvez os dois nunca admitissem que se gostavam e muito menos se casariam. Ela abriu os braços, Chanyeol quase chorou quando a abraçou, mas logo ela o encheu de porrada. 

— Eu não acredito que você tem a cara de pau de voltar assim, do nada, depois de tantos anos! — Chanyeol se jogou no chão, protegendo seu rosto dos tapas ardidos dela. Baekhyun sempre foi agressiva e mandona. Sendo a mais velha, se ela não fosse a líder, ninguém brincaria. 

— Eu sinto muito! 

— Não sente nada, quando minha mãe me disse, eu quase caí pra trás, seu merda. — Baek estava montada em cima do modelo, dando mais tapas. 

— Eu já disse que sinto muito agora sai de cima de mim! — Ele a empurrou para o lado, os tapas ardendo em sua pele, aquele dia não podia piorar mais. 

— Eu senti muito sua falta, mas o Kyungsoo nunca ia bater em você e muito menos a minha mãe que te ama. Alguém tinha que te dar uma lição. 

— Sua desgraçada. 

Baekhyun riu, o ajudando a levantar, dessa vez, sem tapas, puxando duas cadeiras de madeira. Ele se sentaram e conversaram sobre tudo, quando se casaram, Baekhyun já tinha um filhinho de 7 anos, Jaemin, e Chanyeol era muito apegado a ele já que adorava crianças. Ele contou sobre a vida de top model e que iria se casar, Baekhyun fitou o chão, apertando as mãos. Só por precaução, Chanyeol se afastou um pouco dela. 

— Você sabe o quão egoísta ‘tá sendo né, Chanyeol? Na sua cabeça de estrelinha de Hollywood só chegar aqui e pedir o divórcio resolveria tudo? Kyungsoo sofreu tanto quando você foi embora, acho nem imagina o tanto que ele já chorou no meu colo. Sinceramente, eu nem sei mais quem é você. 

Chanyeol ouviu tudo calado. No seu mundo, tudo o que dizia era lei, se ele não quisesse vestir tal roupa, ele não usaria; na sua cabeça, se ele fosse para Jeju novamente e dissesse o que bem entendesse, todos iriam fazer sua vontade. Mas a realidade não era assim, e ouvir Baekhyun dizer aquilo o mostrou novamente que o carma dá voltas cruéis, mas ele só estava pagando pelo o que comprou numa moeda muito cara. 

— Vem, vamos sair daqui, você ‘tá fedendo e o dia de trabalho já acabou. 

Os dois saíram do galinheiro abraçados de lado. Kyungsoo se balançava na cadeira com um chapéu baixo cobrindo os olhos e com um palitinho na boca. Baekhyun bateu na sua nuca e ele riu, com o seu típico sorriso de coração. Chanyeol soube naquele momento que nunca mais teria ele. 

— Terminou o puleiro, Chanyeol? 

— Terminei, agora você assina? — Ele estendeu a cestinha de ovos. Kyungsoo apenas ignorou e olhou para o chão. Chanyeol a deixou no primeiro degrau da escada.

— Não, pode ir pra sua casa, esteja aqui amanhã às 6 horas.

Chanyeol bateu os pés no chão, soltando fogo pelas ventas e pegando sua mala, que estava no pé da porta. Ele xingou o caminho inteiro. Com as rodinhas da bolsa batendo nas pedras, ele estava sujo e tudo o que mais queria era um bom banho, com os seus perfumes da Chanel que tinha comprado em Paris no seu último desfile. Sua mão deslizou pelo cadeado, abrindo a porteira e batendo no sino que tinha em cima.

— Ê, siô Park! — A quanto tempo ele não falava com aquele sotaque carregado. 

Um senhor com seus cinquenta anos saiu pela porta, apertando os olhos para enxergar quem era. De longe, viu a figura do seu filho e gritou para sua esposa que seu menino tinha chegado. Mama Park correu até ele, de todos os abraços que tinha ganhado, os dos seus pais foram os melhores, pois já fazia dois anos que não se viam pessoalmente. 

— Filho, por que você está cheirando a galinha? — Sua mãe tirou uma das inúmeras penas que tinham no seu cabelo. 

— É uma longa história que eu prefiro contar depois de tomar um banho e jantar. 

Uma das coisas que mais sentiu falta de Seul, com certeza, era a água quente. O banheiro era ligado com a água do poço, muito fria para quem não estava acostumado; porém, estava limpo e, naquele momento, era a coisa que mais importava. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama velha do seu antigo quarto, fazia mais de dez anos que não entrava ali. 

Suas coisas continuavam no mesmo lugar, os mesmo livros e mangás, os bonequinhos e um porta retrato com uma foto que trouxe lembranças as quais ele preferia esquecer. No dia em que foram para Seul pela primeira vez escondido, Kyungsoo tinha insistido em tirar fotos naquelas máquinas instantâneas. A última foto era deles se beijando, e um misto de emoções subiu pela sua barriga, possivelmente pela nostalgia de estar naquele mesmo lugar que, há muito tempo, tinha sido esquecido. Chanyeol deixou a foto no mesmo lugar, saindo para jantar.

Ele estalou as costas quando sentou na cadeira de madeira; seu pai estava assistindo o jornal pela TV de tubo, com um som péssimo e a imagem chuviscada.

— Pai, eu não mandei uma TV de 60 polegadas?! O senhor não gostou? 

— Eu não sei mexer naquele treco.

Chanyeol não iria discutir, sabia que tinha puxado muito coisa ao pai, principalmente a teimosia.

— Filho, a Sunhee me disse que o Kyungsoo te fez trabalhar como burro. — Sua mãe colocou o cozido no seu prato, seu estômago roncou sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso. 

— Eu fui pedir o divórcio pra ele mãe e ele disse que só me dava o divórcio se eu fizesse por merecer. 

— Sabe, filho, errado ele não ‘tá. Eu não tenho nada contra esse menino Kyungsoo e toda a palhaçada que cê fez com ele. — O pai deu uma garfada. Chanyeol pensou em se levantar e sair dessa conversa, mas apenas olhou para ele, como costumava olhar para os modelos que queriam tirar seu lugar. 

— Marido! 

— Eu não vou acobertar as sem-vergonhice do Chanyeol, ele tem quase 30 anos, ‘tá na hora de aprender que nem tudo é do jeito que ele quer! 

— Mas, pai, o senhor não acha injusto? 

— Meu filho, se fosse com você, se esse teu noivo aí te abandonasse, tu não ia fazer o mesmo? 

Chanyeol se calou, se fosse com ele, se a situação se invertesse, com certeza, faria pior. O jantar continuou silencioso, o filho não falou mais nada. Aquele dia tinha sido um inferno. Ele lavou as louças e foi logo se deitar, esperando que, no dia seguinte, aquilo tudo não passasse de um pesadelo cruel.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gente, vocês são team chanyeol ou team kyungsoo? juro para vocês que acho difícil ficar do lado do chanyeol nessa situação kkkk boa leitura nesse cap!

Naquela manhã, foi impossível para Chanyeol não acordar com as _galinhas,_ porque, às cinco horas da manhã, os galos já cantavam sem parar. Decidiu que faria o que Kyungsoo havia pedido, porque sabia que facilitar as coisas não ajudaria em simplesmente nada quando se tratava daquele brutamontes.

Levantou silenciosamente, não querendo acordar os pais, mas, ao pisar na cozinha organizada e cheirosa da mãe, se lembrou de que era rotina para eles acordar naquele horário também.

— Bom dia, meu menino, acordado, já? É costume acordar _cedin_ na cidade grande também? — a doce senhora perguntou, mexendo em uma panela algo parecido com sopa de brotos, era a preferida de seu pai, Chanyeol sabia.

— Não, mãe. Eu vou até a Sol Nascente, quero dar um jeito nisso logo e conseguir esse divórcio nem que seja na base da escravidão… falta tão pouco tempo para o meu casamento. — choramingou.

— _Chanyo, Chanyo…_ — sua mãe falou daquele seu jeitinho, com um tom repreensivo. — Que irresponsabilidade a sua, cê devia ter pensado nisso antes de aceitar casar com outra pessoa! 

— Eu sei, mãe, eu sei, mas, por favor, chega de sermões… tudo que eu escutei desde que cheguei aqui foi sermão atrás de sermão. Eu só quero conseguir esse divórcio e ir embora, já sei que não sou mais bem-vindo aqui. — Ele não acreditava nisso realmente, mas havia criado um tipo de mecanismo de defesa que sempre o fazia tentar ser indiferente.

— ‘Cê sabe que isso não é verdade! — ela respondeu, exasperada. — Agora, oh, não quer comer nada antes de ir? — A senhora lhe ofereceu alguns bolinhos fritos, especialidade dela. Chanyeol sentiu a boca salivar, mas não podia.

— Eu ‘tô de dieta mãe, obrigado. Eu vou indo!

  
  


Chanyeol respirou fundo quando foi deixado na porteira da Sol Nascente, seu maior pesadelo no momento.

Sua primeira ação ao chegar ali foi tentar entrar na casa de Kyungsoo, afinal, ao menos um copo de água ele não podia negá-lo. Quando chegou até a porta, no entanto, foi recebido por um papel colado nela. Ele dizia: “alimente os _porco_ e as _galinha,_ a hora que terminar, você pode vir e me _chama_ ”.

Chanyeol riu consigo mesmo dos erros de ortografia engraçadinhos que Kyungsoo insistia em repetir desde que eram moleques, mas fechou a cara no mesmo momento em que percebeu o que Kyungsoo estava fazendo. Ele, por acaso, era um animal, que não podia nem mesmo entrar na casa onde viveu por anos com o outro? 

Bateu com força na porta, fazendo um barulho alto e irritante.

— Kyungsoo! Abre essa porta! Eu me recuso a fazer qualquer coisa se você não me deixar entrar nem para tomar um copo de água! — gritava, batendo na porta e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Resolveu apelar. — Kyungsoo, eu preciso usar o banheiro, vou acabar deixando minhas necessidades aqui na sua porta. Abre essa droga! 

Ele sabia que podia ir até a casa da ex-sogra, ela ficava há apenas alguns metros da de Kyungsoo, na mesma Fazenda, mas fazer isso era admitir derrota aos joguinhos que Kyungsoo estava fazendo para irritá-lo. Joguinhos que ele talvez gostasse de jogar também, já que irritar o Do era a sua especialidade.

Depois de dizer aquilo, precisou de apenas mais três batidas para que, finalmente, a porta fosse aberta com força por um Kyungsoo já pronto para trabalhar, que parecia irritado e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo.

— _Jaguara dos infernos,_ perdeu a mãe no bingo, foi? — gritou, colocando as mãos na cintura em impaciência. — Não leu meu recado, não? Sem falar que ontem deixei claro, cê só volta aqui para trabalhar e nada mais. 

— Você é um homem das cavernas mesmo, não é, Kyungsoo? Tentando se provar superior dessa forma tão soberba, eu tenho o _direito_ de entrar nessa casa, sabia? Até de fazer nela o que eu quiser, pela lei , nós ainda somos _casados!_ — Praticamente cuspiu o termo em Kyungsoo, afinal, não era ele que estava dificultando a quebra dessa ligação que eles ainda tinham?

— _Óia só_ — Kyungsoo sussurrou, com raiva. — Para começar não entendi metade das _palavra_ que você usou, para terminar, se tentar entrar aqui de novo, vou chamar a polícia! — gritou.

Chanyeol abriu a boca em incredulidade, logo a fechando em um sorriso de lado.

— Quero ver você chamar! — disse, antes de se esgueirar pelo lado livre que Kyungsoo havia deixado na porta e passar correndo casa a dentro. 

— _Seu diabo!_ — Kyungsoo gritou, vendo Chanyeol se sentar de forma desleixada no sofá. Pegou o telefone de disco que ainda possuía ali e discou os três temidos dígitos.

Chanyeol sabia que nada aconteceria, aquilo não era invasão, aquela casa ainda era, em parte, sua, mesmo que ele não a quisesse mais; mesmo que não sentisse mais o mínimo carinho por ela.

Passou ao menos dez minutos ouvindo Kyungsoo reclamar, enquanto fazia coisas básicas como beber água, usar o banheiro e mexer na geladeira. Esperava deixá-lo irritado o bastante para não querer vê-lo nunca mais. De repente, um policial bateu na porta.

— É aqui que temos um invasor? — o agente da lei perguntou, de peito estufado e mão na arma.

Chanyeol soltou um riso soprado. Aquele era Jongin.

— Kim Jongin! — disse, amigável, e esperou exatos três segundos para que o outro assimilasse quem era.

— Chanyeol? — Ele sorriu, desfazendo a pose ameaçadora. — _Rapaiz,_ não te vejo faz um diabo de tempo!

Chanyeol se aproximou e eles se abraçaram amigavelmente.

Kyungsoo, do outro lado da sala, revirava os olhos com toda aquela melação.

— Eu vi a Baekhyun ontem já, ela nem me deu novidade nenhuma sobre você! — Chanyeol disse. Jongin era outro grande amigo e não era o mais chegado em dar sermão, tranquilo igual um bicho preguiça.

— E viu o Jaemin, meu menino? Ele tá trabalhando aqui com o tio… — Jongin contou, orgulhoso.

Chanyeol ficou chocado ao se lembrar do menino que o recebeu no dia anterior, dizendo que Kyungsoo estava no galinheiro. Aquele era Jaemin. Meu Deus, como estava crescido!

Kyungsoo deu um pigarro alto, no entanto, e interrompeu a conversa dos dois. Jongin voltou à alerta.

— Onde ‘tá o invasor, afinal? 

— Na tua frente, ô, pamonha. — Kyungsoo falou, irritado.

Chanyeol segurou a risada ao ver Jongin procurar alguém além dele ao seu redor, até perceber que Kyungsoo falava do Park.

— Chanyeol, você voltou da cidade grande para invadir a propriedade dos outros? Acha isso certo? O que andou aprendendo lá? — Jongin perguntou sério, como costumava lidar com todos os trombadinhas da cidade. Chanyeol se sentiu um pouco ameaçado, não iria mentir.

— E-eu não invadi propriedade nenhuma, só queria tomar uma água dentro da casa que _ainda_ é minha. Quem devia ser preso é esse brutamontes, que está tentando me fazer trabalhar como um escravo! — defendeu-se.

Jongin ficou calado por alguns segundos, apenas observando o ex-casal. Parecia um pouco indignado.

— Isso é uma vergonha mesmo… vocês já ouviram falar da expressão _em briga de marido e marido ninguém se faz de enxerido_ ? — perguntou, sério. A expressão não era exatamente essa, Chanyeol pensou, querendo rir, mas entendeu a boa intenção do amigo ao dizer aquilo. — Vocês não deviam meter a polícia nessas briguinhas de casal , não, sabiam? Tem gente que morre, que passa mal por aí na cidade. Que vergonha, viu, que vergonha! Eu vou embora . Chanyeol, compadre, foi bom te ver, mas se resolvam aí vocês! _Inté_ mais, compadre Kyungsoo… — Assim como disse, ele fez, e foi embora sem, na verdade, resolver coisa alguma.

Os dois suspiraram, frustrados.

— Te deixo entrar na casa na hora do almoço e no final do dia, se cumprir todas as suas obrigações. — Kyungsoo ofereceu uma proposta de trégua, que não era exatamente a que Chanyeol esperava, já que queria mesmo era ser liberado e fazer Kyungsoo assinar, de uma vez por todas, aquele papel; mas, mesmo assim, aceitou. 

— Ugh, tanto faz, vamos logo acabar com isso. — respondeu, tirando o casaco caríssimo que usava, de sua marca _mor_ , a Tommy Hilfiger. 

Seria um dia longo.

Naquele dia, Chanyeol tratou dos porcos, tirou leite das vacas no turno da manhã e até escovou ovelhas. 

Naquela semana, Chanyeol já sabia até mesmo qual galinha havia botado os ovos só de olhar. E toda aquela evolução havia ocorrido debaixo do olhar duro e magoado de Kyungsoo.

O agricultor não costumava ficar nas dependências e no trato dos animais, ele estava sempre nas plantações, lidando sozinho com tratores e colheitadeiras. A presença de Chanyeol ali e aquela proposta impulsiva que fez havia sido até mesmo conveniente; ele precisava de mais trabalhadores na fazenda e sabia disso, mas odiava companhia ao trabalhar.

Não era como se ter Chanyeol trabalhando ali, de forma quase humilhante, fosse bom, na verdade odiava ter que ficar de olho nele, enquanto somente o ato de pensar nele o deixava tão triste há dois ou três anos.

Mas Chanyeol estava evoluindo no que fazia, e parecia se divertir, já que, no terceiro dia, já não questionava mais nada. Kyungsoo começava a planejar o dia em que, finalmente, assinaria aqueles papéis e o libertaria. Talvez tentar prendê-lo daquela forma não funcionasse, mesmo que seu subconsciente insistisse em o manter por perto. 

Para Chanyeol, não era um sacrifício tão grande quanto parecia, além do fato de estar distante da cidade e de Jongdae por tantos dias. O assustava, no entanto, o fato de que estar em contato com suas raízes abrandava, e muito, a saudade que deveria sentir do noivo.

Ali ele tinha os pais, tinha os antigos conhecidos, tinha sua ex-sogra, por quem nunca havia deixado de ter afeição, tinha Baekhyun, uma grande amiga. Se recusava a admitir, mas tinha Kyungsoo.

Apesar de toda a mágoa e dor pela qual passaram, Kyungsoo ainda era aquele que havia sido seu amigo de infância, seu melhor amigo por muitos anos, seu primeiro amor, daquele que leva consigo um eterno sentimento adormecido.

O lembrava da infância e da adolescência tê-lo perto. O deixava apavorado a possibilidade de sentir saudades daquela fase.

  
  


Os dois não costumavam conversar sobre assuntos banais. As provocações infantis ficaram de lado quando perceberam o peso que era ter um ao outro por perto. Kyungsoo costumava falar com ele apenas o necessário, o dava as ordens do dia e dizia do que era feito o almoço. Chanyeol, no entanto, perguntava todo dia quando, enfim, ele assinaria o bendito divórcio. Era difícil conversar sem brigar.

No final do dia, tudo o que Chanyeol recebia era um olhar pesado e analítico, assim que saía porteira a fora. Um olhar que analisava o quanto ele havia mudado apenas naqueles seis ou sete dias.

  
  


Naquele sábado, Chanyeol estava certo de que, mesmo não precisando trabalhar, convenceria Kyungsoo a assinar os papéis. Baekhyun havia o convidado para tomar café da tarde na fazenda, em companhia de sua mãe. 

Chanyeol sabia que não podia se manter tão perto assim dos Do, mas eram eles os que mais o acolheram, além dos próprios pais. Como negaria estar perto de pessoas tão queridas, mesmo que perto de Kyungsoo?

— Então, Chan, ouvi dizer que você tem um noivo na cidade. Foi por isso que voltou, não? — Baekhyun perguntou, quase inocente. Ela estava realmente curiosa.

— Hm, sim… — respondeu, um pouco intimidado.

— E Kyungsoo sabe disso? 

— Não vejo por que ele deveria saber. — Chanyeol odiava essas insinuações de que devia satisfações ao outro. Eles não era mais nada um do outro, o que tinham havia acabado fazia dez anos, o que os ligava era somente um maldito papel.

— Ok, ok, não precisa ficar bravinho, cambito de sabiá! — ela disse, bagunçando seu cabelo. E se fosse alguém da cidade tocando em seu cabelo, Chanyeol positivamente faria um escândalo. 

Talvez aqueles caipiras fossem seu ponto fraco.

— Sabe, hoje vai ter quermesse… — a senhora Do disse, como se estivesse fazendo um convite velado. — Por que vocês todos não vão, uh? O Kyungsoo pode tirar a _caminhonete_ e levar vocês. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar de ir em uma dessas depois de tanto tempo, Chanyeol.

Ah, aquela bendita caminhonete. A preciosa do falecido senhor Do e, coincidentemente, a preferida de Kyungsoo. Os dois já haviam se divertido muito nela na época de namorados e casados, fosse dentro da cabine, passeando, fosse na caçamba, fazendo coisas _mais interessantes e malucas._

Caramba… eram bons tempos aqueles.

E agora o convidaram para uma quermesse. Não sabia se deveria aceitar. As pessoas o reconheceriam, talvez fizessem perguntas.

E tinha Kyungsoo. Ainda ficava receoso de estar perto dele, mesmo que às vezes se provocassem. Seu olhar era sempre pesado sobre Chanyeol, sempre como se tivesse tanto a passar, como se tentasse conter os próprios sentimentos de certa forma. Chanyeol tinha medo do que podia sentir perto de sua existência modesta e agora misteriosa, era aquela a verdade.

Kyungsoo ainda estava machucado, e Chanyeol o machucava ainda mais.

Talvez fosse egoísta, no entanto, quando a ideia de comer comidas gostosas e dançar músicas antigas com Baekhyun e Jongin pareceu tentadora.

Eram seis horas da tarde, e o céu na parte rural de Jeju já escurecia. Chanyeol havia passado seu melhor perfume da Chanel e, depois de passar trinta minutos procurando um lugar com torre para que pudesse atender uma ligação de Jongdae, estavam ele, Baekhyun, Jongin e Jaemin se aprumando na Ford F 150 que o senhor Do havia trocado com um americano nos anos 80; Kyungsoo no volante.

Baekhyun iria dentro com o irmão, enquanto os outros três ocupariam a caçamba. 

Quando mais novo, não existia nada mais legal para Chanyeol do que sentir o vento no rosto ao andar pelas estradas de terra, na caçamba da caminhonete do senhor Do, com Kyungsoo.

Naquela época, seus sorrisos eram tão verdadeiros.

Ele agradeceu por não precisar ir na cabine naquela viagem, primeiro porque não queria ter que passar pelo constrangimento de estar sozinho com Kyungsoo ali, segundo porque queria sentir a sensação do vento no rosto, só mais uma vez.

A viagem de alguns minutos até o centro de festas da cidade foi divertida. Baekhyun havia colocado música tradicional para tocar no toca-fitas do carro e Jongin passou o caminho todo cobrando que Jaemin fosse cuidadoso e segurasse bem nos apoios, mesmo que ele não fosse mais uma criança. Kyungsoo só resmungava para que Baekhyun abaixasse o som e fingia que Chanyeol não estava ali. Ele também apoiava o braço na janela enquanto dirigia, naquela mania que fazia Chanyeol desviar os olhos para não achar _atraente._

Ele era tão oposto de Jongdae, Deus… Enquanto Jongdae era um homem fino, de classe e etiqueta, com não me toques e uma gentileza quase falsa, Kyungsoo era sincero em todas as suas ações. Rústico e pouco polido demais às vezes, mas sincero e _intenso_. Chanyeol realmente não sabia como havia se metido com os dois. 

  
  


O humor do Park já estava ótimo quando chegaram na quermesse e apenas melhorou quando começou a encontrar velhos conhecidos, que se chocavam e o olhavam com um pouco de inveja por seu sucesso na cidade grande. A maioria sabia, Jeju não era um fim de mundo, afinal. A única pessoa que ainda insistia em viver como um ermitão era Kyungsoo.

Falando no diabo, ele parecia mais quieto que o normal. Na verdade, havia se fechado bastante desde o terceiro dia da presença constante de Chanyeol ali.

Não era nada fácil. Ao mesmo tempo que queria ensiná-lo uma lição, queria que ele fosse embora de uma vez, para bem longe de seus olhos. Era realmente difícil.

Há poucos anos atrás, sempre que pensava no Park acabava se sentindo tão triste que mal podia levantar. Quando se livrou um pouco daquele sentimento, Chanyeol apareceu de novo para deixá-lo confuso e, caramba, Chanyeol era tão egoísta! Kyungsoo o achava tão egoísta, aparecendo daquela forma e pedindo o divórcio com tamanha prepotência. 

Em meio àquela festa animada, enquanto Chanyeol dançava com Baekhyun e fazia inveja para os conhecidos, Kyungsoo havia se mantido quieto o tempo todo, sentado em uma mesa qualquer, bebendo um pouco de cerveja. Sempre que olhava para o Park, sentia um turbilhão de coisas, nem todas ruins, por incrível que fosse.

Chanyeol podia perceber quando era observado, principalmente enquanto dançava de forma brincalhona com a _cunhada_. Kyungsoo não tinha um olhar discreto; era desconcertante. 

Kyungsoo só saiu da própria bolha quando uma antiga amiga o chamou para dançar. Seu nome era Wheein e ela havia aparecido em sua vida algum tempo depois da partida de Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo aceitou a dança, e eles dançaram próximos a Chanyeol e Baekhyun, de um jeito menos festeiro e mais centrado. Chanyeol se sentiu estranho ao ver o corpo dele tão junto com o dela. Que bobagem!

Tentou se distrair dessa sensação, e deu certo! Isso até uma música romântica começar, e Jongin chegar para reivindicar aquela dança de sua esposa. Chanyeol cedeu a moça a ele e se sentiu um pouco perdido, isso até perceber que Kyungsoo também havia acabado de ficar sem sua parceira, que havia sido chamada para ajudar em uma das barracas de comida. 

Kyungsoo colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros e olhou para Chanyeol, esperando dele alguma reação. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ali, Kyungsoo teria chamado para dançar, mas não sabia que reação esperar do outro. Quando eles ficaram tempo demais se olhando, Chanyeol decidiu que não queria criar com ele mais nenhuma tensão, então virou as costas e foi se sentar com Jaemin.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, meio decepcionado. Não podia, na verdade, esperar algo diferente.

  
  


A quermesse se passou bem e divertida, e Kyungsoo não fez mais nenhum movimento para se aproximar do Park, se mantendo recluso como costumava ser. Todos ali sabiam que Kyungsoo havia se fechado de forma mais incisiva desde a partida repentina de Chanyeol, alguns até se perguntavam como era que ele conseguia estar próximo do outro depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Alguns até mesmo teorizavam que eles estavam juntos novamente. As pessoas falavam demais, e Kyungsoo começou a se cansar. 

Quando ele decidiu que queria ir embora, a única coisa que o fazia suar era o fato de que teria que levar Chanyeol até a fazenda dos pais dele, enquanto sua irmã e família ficariam na cidade.

Chanyeol se assustou quando sentiu alguém cutucando suas costelas, em meio a uma conversa cheia de sorrisos falsos com algumas de suas ex-colegas de colégio. Era Kyungsoo.

— Se você quer uma carona até a fazenda, vai se arrumando, eu já vou indo. — disse sério, e Chanyeol bufou como uma criança.

— Já? — perguntou, indignado.

— Sim, já. 

— Que saco! — Revirou os olhos e mal se despediu das pessoas com quem conversava, batendo os pés com força no chão, enquanto Kyungsoo ia atrás, começando a se irritar ainda mais com as maneiras dele.

Chanyeol, na verdade, só fazia aquela cena porque o irritava viver num contexto em que estivesse perto de Kyungsoo e que ele não fizesse todos os seus gostos. Quando casados, as coisas costumavam ser assim. Kyungsoo era um bom marido.

Kyungsoo lambeu os lábios em irritação e bufou ao ouvir o estrondo que a porta da caminhonete fez quando Chanyeol a bateu. Sua paciência se esvaia como que ao som de um tique-taque. Chanyeol agia como uma criança mimada.

— Você é infantil demais… — falou quase em um sussurro, simplesmente porque não aguentava mais ficar quieto.

A presença de Chanyeol soava como estar sempre à beira de um abismo.

— O que disse? — Chanyeol perguntou, com os olhos arregalados em indignação, assim que Kyungsoo deu a partida na máquina barulhenta.

— Que você é infantil, um crianção, pior que um potranco indomado, um palerma, um… pentelho! — explodiu enfim, falando mais alto a cada adjetivo que soltava e até mesmo batendo as mãos no volante em irritação. 

Eles já chegavam na estrada de chão que levava à área rural, e Chanyeol só não pulou no pescoço do outro porque sabia que isso poderia muito bem causar um acidente.

— Por que você está falando assim de mim de repente? Está maluco? O esterco entrou pelas suas orelhas? — perguntou, igualmente no limite.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, rindo por alguns segundos. Como ele podia não perceber o quanto agia como um mimado com todos os que viviam ali? Pior ainda, como devia agir daquela forma com todo mundo… 

— Você fica aqui, só procurando uma oportunidade para ser soberbo e mal educado com um monte de gente que te quer bem, uma oportunidade para me fazer querer cada vez menos assinar esse divórcio só para te ensinar uma lição, ao mesmo tempo que quero mesmo assinar para não ter mais que lidar com as suas birras. — Kyungsoo disse, sério demais.

Naquele ponto, Chanyeol tinha um bolo parado na garganta. Não esperava que ele fosse se importar ou se impôr o bastante para lhe dar uma lição de moral. E queria chorar, claro que queria, porque doía que lhe apontassem o óbvio: que não era mais o mesmo e que magoava as pessoas por muito pouco. Que vinha magoado a Kyungsoo desde muito tempo… 

Ele era orgulhoso, no entanto.

— A culpa não é só minha… não é só minha mesmo! As pessoas são ridículas comigo, querem fofocar sobre mim, querem tirar vantagens… e você, você poderia simplesmente assinar essa droga de divórcio. — disse, com a voz embargada e os olhos molhados.

Era um grande chorão e se sentia injustiçado.

— O problema com você, Chanyeol, é que você não dá um puto para ninguém além do… Chanyeol. É isso, você é egoísta. — Kyungsoo disse, sucinta e cirurgicamente.

Chanyeol se calou, deixando até mesmo de chorar para analisar a frase dita. Limpou as lágrimas e resolveu que não falaria mais nada, talvez Kyungsoo estivesse mesmo certo e ele não estava pronto para admitir isso.

Cruzou os braços e olhou para a estrada escura lá fora. Ainda tinham alguns minutos pela frente até chegarem às fazendas, tanto de Park quanto de Do.

  
  


Chanyeol não conseguia pensar em mais nada durante aquele resto de trajeto. As luzes da fazenda de seus pais já brilhavam quando ele se agoniou porque sentiu, depois de muito tempo, que deveria pedir _perdão._

— Me… desculpa. — resmungou.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo questionou, ainda um pouco irritado.

— Me desculpa, eu disse me desculpa… — admitiu, em alto e bom som. — Eu não acho que estou certo em tratar as pessoas assim, não acho que estou certo em te pedir o divórcio dessa forma, não acho, de verdade, mas então, o que você sugere que eu faça nessa situação? É assim que eu lido com tudo isso, e não é como se eu pudesse voltar atrás, Kyungsoo. Eu sei que você me odeia agora, mas eu não sou o mesmo Chanyeol de dez anos atrás. — disse, honesto até demais.

Kyungsoo se surpreendeu. Olhou para Chanyeol por segundos calculados, Chanyeol o olhava de volta.

— Esse é um pedido de desculpas, então? — Kyungsoo perguntou, também sincero.

— Sim. — Chanyeol sussurrou.

Kyungsoo não respondeu, mas olhou-o por mais alguns segundos, e Chanyeol entendeu aquilo como uma trégua. É claro que entendeu, o conhecia como ninguém, apesar dos anos longe.

Quando a caminhonete estacionou na frente da casa dos Park, eles disseram boa noite gentilmente um ao outro e Chanyeol se sentiu mais leve. Talvez pudesse se esforçar para ser um pouco melhor.

  
  


Naquela segunda-feira, Chanyeol acordou disposto. Ele incrivelmente pensava nos dois pequenos bezerrinhos que a senhora Do contou terem nascido no final de semana. Não era no divórcio que ele pensava, muito menos em como só alguns meses faltavam para seu casamento, naquele dia, ele só queria conhecer aqueles bichinhos, sempre havia sido ligado aos filhotes.

Quando chegou na Sol Nascente, Kyungsoo foi a primeira pessoa que encontrou. Ele usava o mesmo chapéu do dia em que pediu que assinasse divórcio pela primeira vez e arrumava a pequena horta que a mãe havia feito próximo a sua casa. Incrivelmente, quando o viu, Kyungsoo sorriu gentilmente.

— _Opa!_ — era seu jeito de dizer “bom dia”.

— Opa! — Chanyeol respondeu, de forma mais contida. — Eu posso ir até a mangueira para ver os novos bezerrinhos? — perguntou, realmente preocupado em não receber essa permissão.

Kyungsoo levantou o rosto em direção a ele, mesmo que as mãos continuassem no adubo que afofava sobre a terra, sorrindo pelo pedido meio que adorável. Chanyeol sentiu seu estômago descer em uma sensação agridoce.

— Claro. — respondeu, já levantando e tirando as luvas que usava, limpando o suor das mãos na camisa gasta que o envolvia perfeitamente. 

É claro que permitiria isso, mas é claro que não deixaria Chanyeol sozinho em sua mangueira. Sabe Deus o que ele poderia fazer em nome de seu pavor de sujar as roupas.

— Vamos, eu te acompanho.

Chanyeol o seguiu timidamente até a mangueira relativamente distante, pisando com cuidado na lama da qual já voltava a se acostumar. Observou Kyungsoo abrir a porteira que dava acesso aos bichinhos com uma força incomum e afundar as botas de borracha no esterco.

— Se você quer ver eles, vai ter que enfrentar essa.. — Kyungsoo avisou, assim que viu a cara de desagrado que o outro fez.

Chanyeol respirou fundo e olhou em volta. Em um dos compartimentos daquela mangueira, deitado sobre um cobertor velhinho, porém limpo, estava um dos bezerros. Ele tinha olhinhos lindos. Chanyeol faria isso por ele!

— Ok, eu estou indo… 

Ele corajosamente passou pelo mangue de esterco, andando devagar e até mesmo se apoiando pela mão nos ombros de Kyungsoo pelo medo de cair. Kyungsoo ria silenciosamente dos modos dele. 

Ao chegar até os dois bichinhos, Chanyeol não pode conter a voz fofa e o jeito carinhoso que costumava ter com os bebês. Kyungsoo assistiu a cena meio desconcertado, lembrava de como ele sempre havia sido carinhoso com os bichos, mesmo nos piores dias daquela união.

— Oi, _bebezinho_ … — disse, segurando a cabeça de um deles com cuidado entre as mãos.

Os dois filhotes também logo se habituaram à presença dele, enquanto suas mamães tomavam o precioso banho de sol da manhã.

Kyungsoo aproveitou aquele momento para completar a última dose de colostro de um deles. A mamadeira grande e engraçada era segurada com força pelo Do, que, vez ou outra, ralhava com o bezerrinho para que mamasse direito. Chanyeol riu da cena.

Aquele era, com certeza, o momento de mais paz entre os dois desde que aquele acordo doido havia começado. Eles se sentiam confortáveis um ao redor do outro, quase como se fossem amigos novamente, apesar de tudo e qualquer coisa.

Chanyeol admirava Kyungsoo por cuidar tão bem daqueles bichos e por ter, sozinho, auxiliado no nascimento dos dois bezerros — que incrivelmente nasceram com horas de diferença. Kyungsoo admirava Chanyeol pela paciência e cuidado que tinha com os bebezinhos. 

Talvez eles pudessem viver e até mesmo se divorciar em paz. Chanyeol esperava que sim, o relógio corria contra ele.

— Eu preciso terminar o trabalho na horta da mãe, você pode dar o colostro para o outro bebê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, gentilmente até demais para quem, há dias atrás, somente jogaria Chanyeol ali, em meio ao esterco e às vacas bravas.

— Claro, pode deixar!

Kyungsoo foi então, confiando na competência de Chanyeol para cumprir essa pequena tarefa. 

Uma decisão provavelmente precipitada.

Chanyeol acariciou os bebês e conversou com eles por minutos, o problema, no entanto, é que desde que sua estadia havia completado uma semana, Jongdae havia se tornado mais incisivo na busca de respostas pela demora do noivo na cidade natal, ligando pelo menos uma vez por dia. 

Ele havia ligado mais uma vez, deixando Chanyeol nervoso e irritado enquanto procurava por um ponto onde a ligação ao menos ficasse audível. Acabou saindo da mangueira e, em meio à conversa longa na qual Jongdae o pedia para cuidar da lista de convidados e o pedia mais explicações sobre a demora, Chanyeol saiu tão atribulado que acabou indo diretamente para o chiqueiro, onde cumpria seu compromisso diário de alimentar aquele fedidinhos.

Os dois bezerrinhos permaneceram na mangueira, assim como a mamadeira de colostro intocada de um deles.

  
  


Até mesmo a senhora Do havia se surpreendido pela repentina aproximação amigável entre o filho e seu ex-marido naquela semana. Parecia que aquela quermesse havia realmente sido uma boa ideia, mesmo que ela não soubesse o que realmente aconteceu lá. 

Eles faziam tarefas juntos e até conversavam durante o almoço. 

Kyungsoo ainda era calado como aprendeu a ser, Chanyeol ainda era enjoado e soberbo como havia se tornado, mas eles não brigavam mais, pelo contrário, Kyungsoo estava sempre disposto a ensinar e Chanyeol a aprender, e vice-versa.

Na manhã daquela quarta-feira, Chanyeol havia recebido a tarefa de levar um dos cavalos de Kyungsoo até a fazenda vizinha, emprestado em um favor para o senhor que precisava tocar sua grande quantidade de bois, mas havia acabado de perder seu único cavalo com idade para montar.

Ele havia até gostado da tarefa, apesar do sol forte que teria que enfrentar, o que o pegava mesmo era o ato de preparar o cavalo. Ele estava com medo de montar, claro, não fazia isso a muito tempo, mas Kyungsoo havia deixado claro que ele podia continuar o trajeto a pé, se quisesse.

Mesmo assim, preparar aquele bicho era mais difícil do que parecia, então Kyungsoo o cedeu alguma misericórdia.

— Eu vou colocar a sela nele, tudo o que você precisa fazer é um nó… nessa corda. — o Do pediu, o dando a corda que ficaria presa ao freio do animal e serviria para Chanyeol puxá-lo, se decidisse caminhar.

Chanyeol passou a corda por sobre o freio e a passou por dentro dela mesma, tentando formar um nó. Na hora de apertar o nó, no entanto, falhou miseravelmente.

— _Hmm!_ — gemeu irritado, puxando a corda com toda a força e machucando um pouco as palmas das mãos.

Kyungsoo riu de seu esforço em vão.

— Não é assim, firme os dedos e faça força com os braços, não adianta forçar na mão, você só vai se machucar… — explicou.

Chanyeol tentou novamente, mas a corda era grossa e se moveu pouco. Kyungsoo riu soprado de novo e se aproximou.

— Eu vou te ajudar. — ele disse. 

Kyungsoo se posicionou atrás do Park, firmou os pés no chão e deixou que seus braços circundassem o outro. Ele não mediu o impacto da ação quando colocou suas mãos sobre as de Chanyeol. 

— Um, dois, três… — ele contou, sussurrado, e então apertou as mãos sobre as de Chanyeol, dando um tranco ao puxar a corda e firmar o nó.

Chanyeol só percebeu o que acontecia quando se sentiu extremamente desconcertado ao sentir o calor de Kyungsoo em suas costas. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e engoliu a saliva com dificuldade quando o tranco foi dado e o Do acabou roçando o corpo no seu. Kyungsoo, no entanto, pareceu não perceber as reações dele. Só sentiu o mesmo desconcerto quando Chanyeol virou para si e agradeceu, com os olhos baixos.

Kyungsoo pigarreou, sem graça.

— Pronto… — ele disse, sorrindo bonito e fazendo o peito de Chanyeol aquecer de forma estranha. — Acho melhor você ir, daqui a pouco já é hora da _boia._ — Apontou para o cavalo, como se o guiasse a montá-lo.

— Ok — Chanyeol respondeu, meio abobado por tudo aquilo. — Eu… você me ajuda? — Estava envergonhado por pedir essa ajuda, mas não arriscaria cair e se machucar enquanto tentava subir naquele cavalo.

— Sim — Kyungsoo respondeu, simplesmente. — Você não esqueceu o básico, né? ‘Cê sempre foi melhor que eu na montaria… Coloca o pé no estribo e eu te ajudo a dar impulso. 

Assim, Chanyeol o fez de forma desajeitada. Colocou um dos pés no apoio que o ajudaria a subir na sela e, assim que levantou o outro a fim de passá-lo por sobre o corpo do cavalo, sentiu Kyungsoo segura-lo e empurrá-lo pela cintura. Se sentiu tão surpreso e desconcertado que quase se desequilibrou, mas enfim conseguiu subir no animal, ainda como apoio de Kyungsoo.

O Do nem ao menos percebeu, mas manteve uma das mãos sobre a coxa de Chanyeol para se certificar de que ele estava estabilizado sobre o cavalo. 

— Obrigado… — Chanyeol estava a ponto de dizer que conseguiria guiar o bicho dali para frente, mas segurou de forma firme demais no freio e o cavalo se moveu sobre ele, o dando uma sensação terrível de instabilidade. Gritou, assustado. — Oh, meu Deus, eu realmente ‘tô desacostumado com isso. — disse, rindo. — Eu acho melhor eu ir andando o caminho todo. 

Kyungsoo percebeu o receio nele e decidiu que aquele jeito com que falava era realmente muito bom de fazer com que os outros tivessem pena dele. 

— Não… _óia_ só, eu vou com você até metade do caminho, levo o cavalo na mão enquanto você monta, depois você segue sozinho. Andar sozinho esse caminho todo é _judieira_ demais. — O Do sugeriu, e Chanyeol não teve como negar.

Foram então. Chanyeol se sentiu mais seguro enquanto Kyungsoo ia guiando o cavalo, e o silêncio confortável do caminho às vezes era preenchido por uma fala ou outra e, até mesmo em alguns momentos, por risadas.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo não podiam negar que se sentiam confortáveis um com o outro, que era fácil conversar, que, por trás de toda aquela briga, quando a esqueciam, se davam bem até demais.

Kyungsoo ia relembrando, vez ou outra, de episódios da juventude, enquanto Chanyeol se preocupava com o fato de que Kyungsoo não usava chapéu algum debaixo daquele sol forte — e ele tinha certeza também de que não era adepto do protetor solar. 

Quando o meio do caminho quase chegou, o sinal de telefone apareceu magicamente, e ambos descobriram isso ao ouvirem o celular de Chanyeol tocar um pop estridente, alguém o ligava. O Park tirou o celular do bolso com dificuldade e sua expressão caiu ao ver o nome da pessoa que o ligava. Um _baby <3 _piscava na tela de seu celular, e a ideia de atender Jongdae pareceu de repente um sacrilégio. Kyungsoo parecia curioso de onde estava.

— Você me ajuda a descer? Tenho que atender. — pediu, murcho.

Kyungsoo assentiu. Segurou Chanyeol pela cintura, da mesma forma que fez no momento em que o auxiliou a subir, e com a força incomum que Chanyeol sabia que ele tinha nos braços, praticamente levou sozinho o Park até o chão. 

Pareceu até mesmo clichê quando os olhares se cruzaram. Pior ainda quando o toque, que havia parado, retornou, quebrando aquele momento estranho e indevido.

— Eu vou atender — Chanyeol disse, se afastando pela estrada. Kyungsoo assentiu, quieto e sério. 

Kyungsoo não sabia exatamente o que Chanyeol tinha na cidade, se era um namorado, um noivo ou até mesmo ninguém, mas a verdade é que Chanyeol não podia deixar de lado o desconforto que sentia somente em pensar em falar com seu novo amor na frente do Do. Era estranho.

— Oi, baby… — Chanyeol atendeu ao telefone já com o costumeiro tom que usava com o noivo, mesmo que olhasse nervosamente para trás, observando se Kyungsoo estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir.

Se sentia errado, mesmo que não soubesse o porquê. Não queria que Kyungsoo soubesse da situação em sua inteireza, e dessa vez nem era porque tinha medo de que ele rejeitasse ao divórcio. A verdade é que sentia que aqueles momentos de paz que tinha com ele seriam interpretados como uma mentira, como se estivesse apenas usando o Do — o que não era a verdade, ele realmente gostava de tudo aquilo. 

— Sim, agora eu só preciso tirar a segunda via da minha certidão de nascimento aqui no cartório da cidade, mas você sabe como é… pode demorar dias. Sim, sim, eu também não vejo a hora de te ver de novo, amor. — ele dizia, com uma voz quase infantil, tentando convencer o noivo mais uma vez de sua demora.

De longe, Kyungsoo distraidamente ouvia a conversa, de cabeça baixa e mãos na cabeça do cavalo, que acariciava. Ele sabia que não era certidão de nascimento alguma que Chanyeol esperava, mas sua assinatura naquele bendito papel de divórcio.

— Ah, baby, eu já não aguento mais ficar aqui, sabe? ‘Tô doido para voltar para cidade e poder dar atenção para o nosso casamento. 

_Nosso casamento… Nosso casamento._ O peito de Kyungsoo deu um solavanco estranho.

Era difícil enfrentar aquilo como uma realidade. Era verdade, Chanyeol havia seguido em frente de uma forma com a qual Kyungsoo pensava que nunca conseguiria… Era claro que ele havia seguido, foi para isso que ele foi embora há anos atrás.

O que Kyungsoo pensava, afinal? Que Chanyeol havia voltado para seus braços? Que depois de dois ou três dias de sorrisos eles voltariam a ser um casal? Que Chanyeol se _reapaixonaria_? Que besteira… 

A melancolia forte, que tomava seu peito nos primeiros meses depois que Chanyeol foi embora, voltava, e ele se achava mais uma vez incapaz de seguir em frente. 

Se afastou para não continuar ouvindo aquela conversa como um intruso, não queria saber sobre o novo casamento de Chanyeol, não queria saber quem era aquela pessoa e se ela o fazia mais feliz do que ele. 

Seu peito queimava em um aperto que há muito deveria estar morto, quando Chanyeol voltou. 

— Hum, pronto… podemos continuar? — perguntou, também se sentindo nervoso com aquela ligação. Se sentia preso entre dois mundos quando elas aconteciam e estava velho demais para brincar de Hannah Montana.

Kyungsoo parecia desconcertado, ele coçou a cabeça suada e não olhou Chanyeol nos olhos por um segundo sequer.

— Acho que você pode seguir sozinho a partir daqui, tenho coisas para fazer na plantação… — disse, já soltando o cavalo que tinha levado consigo para longe. Seu tom era evasivo, bravo quase.

— Mas já? — Chanyeol soou preocupado, esperava pela companhia dele até mais alguns metros. 

— É — Kyungsoo respondeu, já virando as costas. — ‘Cê sabe o caminho. — ele disse, por fim, não deixando que Chanyeol nem respondesse e aumentando o passo. 

Quando Chanyeol percebeu que havia o chateado de alguma forma, ele estava longe, e o Park continuava ali, segurando o cavalo e tentando entender o que, afinal, estragou a paz que tinham.

  
  


Quando Chanyeol voltou à Sol Nascente, a hora do almoço já havia passado e as coisas pareciam mais silenciosas que o normal. Não deu importância a isso, apesar do peito apertado, e continuou a trabalhar no que era preciso. A senhora Do lhe ofereceu o almoço parecendo não tão animada quanto nos dias anteriores; Kyungsoo não estava em lugar algum.

O sol já se punha quando Kyungsoo apareceu, o “expediente” de Chanyeol já terminava e ele, sinceramente, preferia que as coisas tivessem ficado como estavam à tarde. 

Kyungsoo parecia nervoso. Havia passado como um furacão por ele, indo até a casa da mãe e pedindo a ela panos limpos e um balde de água. Quando Chanyeol percebeu que ele levava aqueles itens para a mangueira, resolveu seguí-lo, preocupado.

Encontrou Kyungsoo levantando um dos bezerrinhos nos braços e o colocando por sobre os panos. As cobertas que serviram para amparar o bezerro em seus primeiros dias de vida estavam sujas e cheiravam muito mal. O animalzinho parecia fraco, doente, soltando um mugido dolorido quando Kyungsoo o pegou nos braços. Seu coração disparou. 

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, assustado.

Pôde notar como Kyungsoo apertou a mandíbula e respirou fundo. Sem paciência.

— Isso aqui aconteceu, Chanyeol. — disse, ríspido, pegando em mãos a mamadeira de colostro intocada, em cima de uma prateleira velha que se encontrava na mangueira. — Eu te pedi uma coisa, só uma coisa, já que você ficou tão afeiçoado aos bezerros, mas você não consegue tirar os olhos de si mesmo, né? Ele ‘tá doente porque não tomou todas as doses do colostro que precisava tomar, diarréia, provavelmente vai morrer em dois ou três dias. E a culpa... — Apertou novamente a mandíbula e as mãos em punho, como se segurasse. — A culpa é sua. — disse, mais baixo.

Chanyeol sentiu os olhos se encherem de água ao ouvir aquilo, era inevitável essa vontade de chorar que sentia, ele não escolhia ser assim.

— Não fala assim… — sussurrou, quase birrento. 

A culpa era dele, claro que era, mas ele ainda tinha dificuldades em admitir seus próprios erros.

— ‘Cê quer que eu fale o que, Chanyeol? Que essa tua mania de ficar atendendo ligação no meio do trabalho para falar com o seu namoradinho é certa? Que você fez bem em esquecer do bicho por conta disso? — Kyungsoo não poupava crueldade ao falar. Estava machucado pelo episódio de mais cedo e indignado por saber que por aquele mesmo motivo o bezerro estava doente. — É sua culpa, sim, porque você é um irresponsável que só olha para o próprio umbigo. 

Chanyeol chorava, mas não era só de tristeza, naquele momento chorava também de raiva. 

— A culpa é sua, é você quem está me mantendo preso nessa merda, é você quem não aceita que essa droga de casamento acabou, acabou, Kyungsoo! Eu tenho outra pessoa lá fora, eu preciso me desvencilhar de você, não importa o que a gente sente ou deixou de sentir, eu fiz essa escolha e você está tentando me machucar porque não aceita isso. — vomitou tudo o que sentia, machucado e magoado. 

— Então traz, traz essa droga de divórcio, eu vou assinar essa merda, eu assino na sua cara, eu já não aguento te ver na minha frente mesmo! — gritou, com os olhos vermelhos e as veias do pescoço saltadas. 

Chanyeol sabia que quando as veias do pescoço saltavam, ele falava sério.

Talvez por isso se sentiu de repente tão acovardado. Kyungsoo estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e parecia de repente um pouco arrependido do que havia dito. Chanyeol não quis respondê-lo, não quis dizer nada e de repente a ideia de fazê-lo assinar aquele divórcio pareceu horrível. Só queria chorar.

Olhou uma última vez para o bezerrinho, que tremia debaixo da própria pele, e orou para que ele resistisse, para que ele estivesse vivo quando Chanyeol resolvesse voltar com o bendito papel de divórcio. Até lá, não pisaria mais naquela fazenda.

Naquele domingo, Chanyeol não havia feito muito além de rolar na cama o dia inteiro, na cama pequena que seus pais mantinham ali na esperança de que ele visitasse. Bom, ele estava visitando, e a visita estava sendo incrivelmente desafiadora.

Não havia voltado à Sol Nascente desde a quarta-feira e, não surpreendentemente, se encontrava em um estado de constante melancolia, nem as ligações insistentes de Jongdae haviam sido atendidas. Ele se sentia realmente culpado pela doença do bezerro e, não entendia o porquê, mas se sentia péssimo a respeito do divórcio, das brigas, da pessoa de Kyungsoo. Estava confuso e triste, e esses sentimentos foram responsáveis pelo domingo melancólico, sem sair do quarto.

Por sorte, a senhora Park conhecia aquelas crises desde a adolescência. Elas costumavam acontecer sempre que um Chanyeol jovenzinho brigava com o namorado, e só passavam quando Kyungsoo batia na porta, cedendo e correndo atrás do perdão.

Ela sabia que isso não aconteceria daquela vez, no entanto. Foi por isso que decidiu agir por conta própria.

Fundo em seu baú, Youngmin guardava diversas recordações. Era um passatempo, quase, isso de ter um relacionamento tão íntimo com o passado, de sempre voltar a ele com um carinho profundo entalado na garganta. Ela sentia que isso ajudaria Chanyeol a se reconciliar consigo mesmo; e com Kyungsoo, ela sabia. 

Chanyeol brincava de encarar o teto quando ela bateu em sua porta. Embaixo de seu braço estava um álbum de fotos pesado e velho. Ela se sentou em sua cama com carinho maternal e um sorriso reconfortante.

— Eu trouxe algo que vai fazer _ocê_ sentir melhor. — ela disse, passando a mão com cuidado por sobre a capa empoeirada do álbum de fotografias.

Chanyeol olhou curioso para o álbum, não se lembrava dele.

— Um álbum de fotos? — perguntou, curioso.

— É… tem todinha sua vida aí, pelo menos até a época em que morou com a gente. Acho que vai te fazer bem ver. — Ela sorriu, singela, e Chanyeol segurou em sua mão para agradecer.

Não perdeu tempo, entediado como estava, assim que ela saiu do quarto, posicionou-o entre as pernas e abriu-o com cuidado.

Ele começava em sua tenra infância, um bebêzinho gordo e orelhudo, fofo como poucos e que chorava e babava como ninguém. Eram poucas as fotografias dessa época, já que a câmera que o senhor Park possuía raramente tinha pilhas. Ele rapidamente chegou nas fotos dos seus primeiros dias na escolinha e, em seguida, de seus primeiros anos no ensino formal.

Aí é que Kyungsoo se tornou figura usual em sua vida, em seu coração, em suas fotos.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo brincando na lama, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo fazendo as tarefas de casa juntos, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo crescendo, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo saindo para as festas da cidade, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo namorando, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se casando.

Kyungsoo estava em todo lugar, e a maioria das lembranças eram boas, incrivelmente boas. Chanyeol sentia o peito aquecer em saudades e nostalgia.

As mãos dadas, as brincadeiras de criança, a formatura — dia em que Kyungsoo o pediu em casamento e ele aceitou, tão felizes —, os sorrisos. Chanyeol havia sido feliz. Kyungsoo havia sido feliz… mas não parecia mais ser. 

Chanyeol decidiu que talvez aquele álbum fosse o bastante para que eles voltassem às pazes novamente. Talvez ele ajudasse Kyungsoo a entender sua decisão — mesmo que ele mesmo não soubesse mais qual era ela. 

  
  


Na segunda-feira, Chanyeol não tinha medo nem vergonha quando entrou pela porteira da Sol Nascente. Embaixo do braço direito, ele trazia junto o álbum de fotografias cedido por sua mãe e, atrás de si, nuvens negras que anunciavam uma tempestade que Kyungsoo tomaria como uma maldição chegando junto com Chanyeol.

Ele não ligava para o céu escuro, no entanto. A primeira coisa que fez não foi procurar o D; estava preocupado com o bezerro doente, havia até mesmo prometido a si mesmo que se ele estivesse melhor, o colocaria um nome oficial e o adotaria de coração — afinal, não tinha como levar o bichinho para a cidade. Foi rápido em direção à mangueira e, daquela vez, não se preocupou com o esterco que sujaria seus pés.

Esperava que o bichinho ainda estivesse mal, pois sabia que para um filhote a recuperação desses tipos de enfermidades era muito difícil. Quando chegou à mangueira, no entanto, só encontrou um dos bezerrinhos, que já se misturava aos outros bois. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, então ele não havia resistido?

Saiu meio desnorteado da mangueira e foi correndo até a casa da senhor Do. Não queria cruzar com Kyungsoo naquele momento, não se sentia preparado, mesmo que quisesse o mostrar o álbum de fotos.

— Senhora Do… — chamou, com a voz chorosa, assim que a encontrou na varanda. — O bezerrinho m-morreu, não é? 

Ela o olhou confusa, até entender do que afinal ele falava.

— Ah, Chanyeol, que susto, menino! Ele não morreu, não, o bichinho _melhorô._ Kyungsoo ‘tava dando uma lavada nele lá na represa, vai atrás deles, vai… — ela disse, risonha. Sabia que eles tinham coisas a resolver.

Chanyeol não esperou mais nem um segundo, agradeceu a ex-sogra e correu até a represa, que ficava alguns metros depois da casa dela. Encontrou lá Kyungsoo enrolando o bichinho em uma toalha e o secando, ao mesmo tempo que o ajudava a ficar de pé. O bezerro parecia ainda abatido, mas pelo jeito a desinteria havia passado e ele estava a salvo.

Chanyeol decidiu que o chamaria de Romeu. 

— Oi… — ele comprimentou, receoso, assim que se aproximou de Kyungsoo.

O Do o olhou surpreso e cuidadoso, dando uma boa olhada no álbum de fotos que ele trazia embaixo do braço. De certo, havia pensado que se tratavam dos papéis do divórcio.

— Oi. 

— Ele melhorou mesmo? — Sorriu bobo, apontando para o bezerro que dava seus passos bambos em direção a Chanyeol.

— Sim. Pareceu um milagre, mas sim, já ‘tá comendo e fazendo as necessidades direitinho… só ‘tá meio fraco. — Kyungsoo explicou, ainda monótono e desconfiado.

— Eu fico muito feliz! — Chanyeol acariciou a cabeça do bichinho com animação, isso até ser surpreendido por um trovão altíssimo. — Eita, vai chover. 

— Vem, preciso levar ele de volta à parte coberta da mangueira. — Kyungsoo disse, simplesmente, já amarrando uma corda com folga ao redor do pescoço do bichinho. 

Chanyeol não entendeu por que o seguiu, só soube que o fez. O bezerrinho já estava confortável em seu lugarzinho, e os dois já iam separando seus caminhos quando a chuva forte começou. Chanyeol, naquele ponto, havia até mesmo esquecido do álbum de fotos que queria mostrar ao Do. 

— Vem! — Kyungsoo chamou, em meio à barulheira da chuva, o puxando pela mão.

Chanyeol correu junto com ele até sua casa e só percebeu o que afinal aconteceu, quando já estava protegido da chuva forte dentro da sala escura do Do. A energia havia caído.

— Diacho… espero que essa tempestade não acabe com meu trigo. — Kyungsoo resmungou, já se livrando das roupas molhadas. 

— Pois é. — Chanyeol falou, desconcertado. Aquela havia sido sua casa também por alguns anos, não costumava ficar desconfortável ali, mas a situação e contexto em que se encontravam o deixavam totalmente incerto.

Quando a chuva completou meia hora sem cessar, Chanyeol percebeu que aquela tarde seria tediosa e constrangedora. Kyungsoo não falava nem um pio, e a tempestade parecia só piorar. O céu tão escuro que ele nem conseguia ver a expressão do rosto de Kyungsoo da distância em que se encontravam. Chanyeol no sofá, Kyungsoo na poltrona junto à lareira velha que tinham ali.

— Uh, está frio… — Chanyeol reclamou, abraçando os próprios braços e olhando pela janela o céu escurecer ainda mais. Já era quase final de tarde e suas esperanças de sair dali eram quase nulas. — E começando a escurecer mais ainda.

— Eu vou pegar alguns cobertores… — Kyungsoo disse, simplesmente, voltando em seguida com os braços cheios de cobertores que cheiravam a ele. Cheiravam aos dois quando Chanyeol ainda vivia ali.

Isso o fez se sentir incrivelmente estranho e ele não quis dizer mais nenhuma palavra quando se enrolou em um deles. Só falou novamente quando percebeu que eles não seriam o suficiente.

— Kyungsoo… — sussurrou, sabia que ele o escutaria. — Podemos acender a lareira?

Kyungsoo, de seu lugar, pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, até se mover para juntar a lenha intocada que tinha ali. Chanyeol levantou para ajudá-lo e eles acabaram sentados juntos, no tapete felpudo em frente ao fogo. Kyungsoo ainda não o olhava diretamente, mas Chanyeol sabia que ele queria conversar, falar qualquer coisa, se resolver.

— A minha mãe me deu uma coisa ontem. Eu queria te mostrar. — disse, vencendo o medo e se levantando para pegar o álbum que repousava no sofá onde estava sentado há minutos atrás.

Kyungsoo olhava curioso e ainda um pouco fechado.

— É um álbum de fotos… o meu álbum de fotos, que mamãe guardou por muito tempo. Você aparece muito nele. — Sorriu ao dizer aquilo. Incrivelmente, não sentia mais nenhum sentimento negativo a respeito de Kyungsoo, pelo contrário, sentia necessidade que estivessem bem um com o outro.

— Eu já imagino o que dá para encontrar aí dentro. — Kyungsoo disse, baixo, rindo soprado.

Chanyeol o abriu então, e revisaram juntos todas as memórias que Chanyeol já havia tocado com a ponta dos dedos no dia anterior. O primeiro ano em que estudaram juntos, as vezes em que nadaram pelados na represa do sítio dos Do; as mãos dadas nos primeiros meses de namoro, a formatura do colegial naquela foto brega em que apareciam se beijando.

Apesar do estranhamento de ver essas fotos junto de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol se sentia incrivelmente confortável. Atraído, quase. 

Kyungsoo ria da foto do dia em que caíram juntos de um cavalo aos 16, quando Chanyeol olhou-o, meio bobo por não ter visto aquele sorriso depois de muito tempo. Kyungsoo sustentou seu olhar, parecendo feliz, e Chanyeol sorriu também. Naquele olhar cúmplice, próximo, quase íntimo, descansava um outro pedido implícito de perdão.

  
  


Chanyeol acordou cansado, tendo dormido na cama dura do quarto de hóspedes da casa onde costumava morar. O que o despertou, afinal, foi o cantar dos pássaros lá fora. A chuva havia passado, e o sol brilhava. 

Ele sorriu, se lembrando da noite surpreendentemente boa que havia tido com Kyungsoo… não que eles tivessem feito algo além de cozinhar com a ajuda de um lampião velho e fraco e tomar banho de balde e água fervida. Eles tinham implicitamente se resolvido, Chanyeol se sentia naturalmente afeiçoado naturalmente, e já não o assustava o fato de que voltava a sentir _coisas_ por seu ex-marido. Parecia… certo.

Decidiu dar uma volta pela fazenda enquanto o outro não acordava. Kyungsoo havia insistido muito para que fosse ele quem dormisse na cama dura de hóspedes, mas Chanyeol sabia como ele exagerava de trabalhar às vezes, e não deixou que ele desperdiçasse uma noite de sono daquela forma. 

Resolveu ir até a colina, que costumava entregar um bom sinal de celular, e seu coração disparou quando viu um punhado de notificações de Jongdae. A última mensagem que ele havia deixado dizia “preciso dos seus documentos até o final de semana, amor, agora é sério!”

Ele sentiu o coração descer até o estômago. Não podia mais protelar aquela decisão.

  
  


O clima na Sol Nascente havia se tornado bem melhor depois daquela noite. Uma tensão imperceptível havia se dissipado, e Kyungsoo em alguns momentos até se esquecia da circunstância em que se encontravam. Só era incrivelmente bom ter Chanyeol perto de novo, mesmo que ele tentasse negar.

Naquela tarde quente, Chanyeol o ajudava a colher as maçãs que pesavam nas macieiras nas quais se encontravam no pomar, que ficava logo atrás da casa de Kyungsoo. Eles riam vez ou outra, e Chanyeol se sentia extremamente feliz. 

Kyungsoo o admirava morder uma maçã com afinco quando ele desviou os olhos e percebeu algo intrigante.

— Uau, essa cerca ainda está assim? — Chanyeol perguntou, intrigado. A coisa que o havia chamado atenção era ela, uma cerca que havia começado a ser feita para separar o pomar do jardim da casa. Ele mesmo, Chanyeol, é quem a havia começado, há 10 anos atrás.

O intrigou saber que Kyungsoo não havia mexido naquilo, nem um milímetro daquela cena. Ele se sentia voltando no tempo olhando para a cerca incompleta.

— Era trabalho seu… você sabe, um Do nunca termina o trabalho que outra pessoa começou. — Kyungsoo citou com divertimento a frase que o seu pai costumava dizer, _encostado_ como era (isso era sua mãe quem dizia).

A verdade é que Kyungsoo não teve coragem de fazer isso depois que Chanyeol foi embora. Aquela era uma idealização dele, ele havia planejado e começado a fazer com tanto afinco naquela época em que ele já se sentia ocioso ao lado do Do. Kyungsoo sabia disso, sabia que Chanyeol estava infeliz, mesmo dizendo que não era isso quando deitavam lado a lado na cama que dividiam, mas uma mera confusão a respeito do próprio futuro. Meses depois, ele foi embora sem olhar para trás, depois de uma briga boba.

— Eu não acredito… são quase dez anos, Kyungsoo. 

— Sim… 

— Vamos terminar isso agora! — Chanyeol soltou, animado, deixando de lado a cesta de maçãs que carregava.

— O que? ‘Tá doido? — Kyungsoo riu, desacreditado.

— É, vamos! — Chanyeol respondeu, já pegando em mãos a madeira, o arame e os pregos enferrujados. Não tinha certeza se ainda sabia fazer aquilo, mas Kyungsoo o ajudaria, tinha certeza. 

E ele realmente o ajudou, e pior, passou todas aquelas horas, enquanto erguia o resto daquele cercado com Chanyeol, se sentindo estranhamente satisfeito. Costumava pensar que apenas Chanyeol terminaria aquilo, não importava quanto tempo levasse, mal podia acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo. Se sentia um iludido, mas não podia deixar de pensar que talvez aquele fosse… um recomeço, para os dois.

  
  


Chanyeol não esquecia do papel que pesava na cômoda de seu antigo quarto, se forçava a esquecer em alguns momentos, mas ele sabia que estava lá, como uma cobrança de um compromisso consigo mesmo, com Jongdae. Parecia pesado demais pensar nisso, no entanto, quando finalmente parecia divertido estar em sua cidade natal, ainda mais quando estava com Kyungsoo. 

Ele não sabia como eles haviam acabado enfiados na represa recém-limpada da fazenda do Do, molhados até o último fio de cabelo e fazendo uma guerrinha boba de água. 

O intuito era terminar a limpeza, capturando os últimos peixinhos, mas há muito Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se perderam em uma brincadeira que costumavam fazer quando adolescentes. Chanyeol usava um chapéu de palha, que Sehun chamaria de ridículo, e quase o perdeu entre a força que usavam para jogar água um no outro. Ele ria alto e se sentia mais feliz do que havia se sentido nos últimos dois anos.

Kyungsoo não poupava força, rindo sempre que a água quebrava violentamente contra Chanyeol. Quem olhasse de fora poderia achar ridícula a forma como dois adultos brincavam de guerra de água, dentro de uma represa imprópria para banho.

— Eu vou perder o meu chapéu! — Chanyeol gritou, em meio ao riso, tentando desviar do jato de água que Kyungsoo havia mandado diretamente para seu rosto.

— E eu a minha botina! — Kyungsoo gritou de volta, e eles riram gostosamente.

Chanyeol se assustou, no entanto, quando sentiu um peixe passar próximo a sua perna. Soltou um grito esganiçado, pisando em falso em um pequeno buraco e se desequilibrando por alguns instantes.

Foi amparado por Kyungsoo, e não podia ser diferente. Ele o segurou firmemente pela cintura, ainda rindo pela brincadeira.

A proximidade, no entanto, soou estranha, mas incrivelmente tentadora para Chanyeol. Por conta do buraco onde havia pisado, eles se encontravam de rostos quase rente um ou outro. O sorriso de Kyungsoo era lindo e seu hálito quente, contra seu rosto. Park se sentiu mexido.

Kyungsoo, ao notar seu desconcerto não usual, se viu preso em uma bolha só deles. Uma bolha só de Chanyeol, ele era perfeito em fazer o que quisesse com o Do, afinal. Kyungsoo soltou mais um riso soprado e sentiu uma das mãos do outro apertarem seu ombro, não havia percebido que ela estava ali. Seu braço apertou mais o corpo de Chanyeol contra o seu, de forma quase inconsciente. 

— Soo… — Chanyeol sussurrou o apelido que costumava usar na época em que ainda estavam juntos.

— Hm? — Kyungsoo perguntou, sem resistir a levar sua mão até o rosto do Park.

Chanyeol quis fechar os olhos, quis encostar o rosto ali, quis se aproximar. Kyungsoo fez por ele, no entanto, e de forma magnética seus narizes tocaram. Os olhos de Kyungsoo quase se fechavam de tão envolvido que ele estava, e isso parecia irresistível.

Chanyeol sentiu a forma como sua respiração saiu tremida pelos lábios quando Kyungsoo o apertou com força, e Kyungsoo quase, quase se aproximou o bastante para beijá-lo nos lábios, quente e forte; mas o papel na cômoda de Chanyeol pesou em suas costas. 

Eles estavam se divorciando. Chanyeol tinha outra pessoa. 

— Kyungsoo… e-eu não posso. Eu não posso, isso é loucura, nós estamos divorciados. — disse, se afastando de Kyungsoo, que pareceu desconcertado.

Chanyeol falava mais para si mesmo do que para Kyungsoo, e o Do assentia, de cabeça baixa, como um garoto culpado.

— O-o divórcio, eu preciso que você assine ele… eu amo o Jongdae, meu noivo. Eu vou me casar com ele. — Mais uma vez, ele tentava se convencer, 

— Sim, eu já sei… eu já sei. — Kyungsoo respondeu, baixo. Suas unhas se cutucavam entre si naquele hábito nervoso que ele tinha de não deixá-las crescer, e Chanyeol queria abraçá-lo. — Eu vou assinar. — disse, por fim, antes de sair da água, sem olhar para trás. 

Chanyeol assistiu com um bolo na garganta sua silhueta molhada se afastar; o cheiro de sua pele ainda estava preso no olfato. Nunca na vida imaginou se sentir tão confuso.

  
  


Aquele processo foi menos burocrático e sacro do que Chanyeol jamais pôde imaginar. Não houve rito algum, ele só chegou na Fazenda Sol Nascente, naquela sexta-feira, com suas roupas caras — quase havia se desacostumado delas — e com o motorista que Junmyeon havia recontratado para buscá-lo.

Os modos e roupas simples de Kyungsoo contrastavam muito com as suas. Mas havia algo parecido entre os dois: ambos estavam miseráveis e nenhum deles admitia isso. 

Chanyeol fez carinho em Romeu — que estava mais saudável que nunca— e deu abraços de despedida na senhora Do e em Jaemin, que ali estavam, antes de entregar o papel do divórcio a Kyungsoo. 

Por sobre a mesa de madeira polida da cozinha, Kyungsoo deixou sua assinatura naquele papel indesejado. 

Era uma decisão sem volta, e Chanyeol de repente sentiu que todas as suas convicções eram tão mentirosas… 

Eles não disseram tchau, nem adeus. Não houve abraço, nem aperto de mão. Do banco de trás daquele carro chique demais para aquele lugar, Chanyeol olhou para Kyungsoo, que o olhou de volta; e esse olhar se sustentou até o carro cruzar a porteira da Fazenda Sol Nascente. 

Chanyeol estava voltando para Seul, para seus amigos, para as pessoas que o bajulavam o dia inteiro, para os braços de Jongdae. Então por que não estava feliz?


	3. III

Quando Chanyeol voltou, recebeu a atenção que lhe era por direito. Ser paparicado era sempre muito bom. No entanto, Sehun notou que a mente do amigo estava em outro lugar. Todos notaram. Começando pelo atraso de Jéssica, a maquiadora. Chanyeol somente lançou um sorriso fraco e suspirou. As pessoas simplesmente pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestar a atenção na cena. 

— O que foi, gente? — Park perguntou, e todos voltaram rapidamente para suas funções, até mesmo Jéssica, que arregalou os olhos, completamente assustada com a atitude incomum do homem.

Depois, com os preparativos do casamento. Chanyeol não estava animado como no início, ele murmurava no telefone e respondia somente o básico. Para o modelo, o tempo estava passando rápido demais, causando uma ansiedade e um aperto no peito. Porém, suas atitudes eram morosas, arrastadas. Quando não estava ocupado, ficava contemplando o nada, suspirando pelos cantos. _Queria mesmo se casar? Valia a pena? Estamos sempre ocupados com o trabalho, vamos ter tempo para o outro?_ Muitos questionamentos surgiram como uma avalanche.

E Sehun quase comeu a própria língua pela tamanha curiosidade. 

— O que 'tá pegando, Chanyeol? — Sentou de frente para ele.

— Nada, por quê? — indagou, com o cenho franzido.

— Para de mentir! — berrou, movendo as mãos. — Todo mundo percebeu que você está em outro mundo. O que aconteceu na fazenda? — Oh fitou o amigo com uma expressão dura, e ele sabia que não seria deixado em paz tão cedo. Então, contou tudo, não deixando nenhum detalhe passar desaparecido. — Você 'tá fodido — riu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Voltou a ficar apaixonadinho pelo ex-marido.

— Quê?! Não! — Chanyeol negou veementemente, era orgulhoso demais para admitir tão facilmente. — Eu só não tenho certeza se esse casamento é o certo no momento… — Deixou a voz morrer.

— Como não sabe, Chanyeol?! Vocês estão juntos há quatro anos! — Lembrou o amigo — É mais do que suficiente. 

— Será que eu amo Jongdae o bastante 'pra querer me casar com ele? — Park confidenciou, respirando fundo. — Eu estou confuso! _Diacho_ de homem que não sai da minha cabeça! — exclamou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. 

— Ama tanto que voltou com as gírias caipiras — gracejou, apertando o ombro alheio. — Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Chanyeol. 

A semana mal tinha começado, e ele já estava em apuros. Adiar o casamento, controlar a curiosidade de Jongdae e lidar com uma carreira que dependia exclusivamente dele não estava sendo nada fácil. Ao menos, Park sabia como mentir em frente às câmeras, lançando sorrisos sem emoção e ditando palavras vazias para os jornalistas que queriam saber sobre o casamento.

Chanyeol também dava desculpas esfarrapadas para não atender as ligações do noivo. Embora sua agenda fosse lotada, ele ainda tinha uns minutinhos para futricar no celular. Mas fazia o possível para não ter que encarar a realidade, até mesmo deixar o celular se descarregar sozinho, ou esquecê-lo no apartamento. 

— Quanto tempo vai continuar com isso? — Sehun perguntou. — O casamento é nesse final de semana.

— Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar — Revirou os olhos. Diferente das outras vezes, Park estava largado no sofá, com o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas amassadas. O momento não era apropriado para pensar na sua aparência.

— É claro que eu preciso. Você tem que se decidir, e logo — alertou, seguindo para a cozinha onde tirou uma caixinha de morangos da geladeira.

— Onde eu fui me meter, Sehun… — murmurou, afundando o rosto no estofado. — Tenho medo de magoar o Jongdae como eu fiz com o Kyungsoo. Não quero repetir os mesmos erros do passado — confessou, sentindo o peito apertar e as lágrimas acumularem no canto dos olhos.

— Vai magoá-lo se continuar mentindo. Precisa ser sincero, enfrentar cara a cara. — Sehun proferiu de boca cheia.

Chanyeol começou a chorar dolorosamente, sendo amparado pelo melhor amigo. Não era a primeira vez que Sehun o via chorando, na verdade, depois que se aproximaram descobriu a fragilidade que ele escondia a sete chaves atrás da soberba e prepotência. Era a única maneira que encontrou para se proteger. 

— Eu amo ele, Sehun… — segredou baixinho — Mas eu fiz tanto mal, e se eu voltar e ele não me querer de volta?

— Impossível! Tenho certeza que ele vai te receber de braços abertos.

— Você não conhece o bicho que ele é. É mais _murrinha_ que um cavalo brabo. 

— Tô gostando de te ouvir falando desse jeito. É engraçado. — Oh desviou dos tapas do amigo, ambos caindo na gargalhada.

O modelo se sentiu melhor após o desabafo e lavou o rosto vermelho, preparando-se psicologicamente para conversar com Jongdae. Treinou diversas vezes na frente do espelho, iria abrir o jogo; sobre seu passado, sobre o ex-marido, talvez até de Romeu, o bezerrinho. Percebeu que sentia falta da fazenda mais do que imaginou, e principalmente da companhia de Kyungsoo. O que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento? 

Trabalhar era o que lhe dava sustento. Não podia se dar ao luxo de uma folguinha, muito menos quando estava arrasado e com o coração dilacerado pela segunda vez.

Ninguém ousou mencionar o nome do ex-marido, tampouco abordar o moreno sobre como se sentia. A senhora Do sabia o quanto o filho sofria por Chanyeol, viu com seus próprios olhos na primeira separação. E agora não seria diferente, com a exceção de que Kyungsoo cumpria religiosamente todas as tarefas da fazenda. Ele não era mais um adolescente, e sim um homem feito. Mas, dessa vez, Kyungsoo estava disposto a esquecê-lo e seguir a vida, quem sabe não daria uma chance para a amiga do seu primo. 

— Ô, Kyungsoo. — Minseok o chamou.

Minseok foi passar uns dias na Fazenda Sol Nascente. Era uma boa companhia e sabia contar histórias engraçadas. Todos gostavam do primo Minseok e da sua personalidade radiante. Não fechava a boca por um segundo, contrastando com o jeito quieto e reservado do agricultor.

— _Quié_. 

— Aquela cerca lá, eu posso terminar? — perguntou, ajeitando as luvas.

— Não, deixa ela lá.

— 'Tá bom — Deu de ombros e voltou ao trabalho.

Kyungsoo deixaria a cerca inacabada, como da última vez. Não queria olhar para aquela tralha e se lembrar do homem. Provavelmente estaria dando entrevistas, fazendo questão de mostrar o anel no dedo. _Que fosse muito feliz então!_

Sacudiu a cabeça e parou de pensar, de novo, em Chanyeol; precisava capinar a horta antes do sol se pôr.

— Já cuidei do Romeu, agora vou tomar uma ducha! 'Tô cagado de fome! — Minseok berrou, acenando para o primo, que retribuiu. 

— Deu até nome 'pro bezerro. Sai da minha cabeça, praga — resmungou, apertando o cabo da enxada — Fica com aquele _coió_ — arrumou o chapéu de palha na cabeça. 

O moreno dava o melhor de si para não deixar que os sentimentos de inferioridade se apossassem novamente. Não se permitiu derramar uma lágrima, ele se recusou a chorar pelo leite derramado. Dessa vez não teria volta. Sabia. Chanyeol havia tomado a sua decisão, e ele precisava seguir em frente também. 

Com muito pesar, retornou à casa ao entardecer. Queria tomar um banho e descarregar toda aquela tristeza, não aguentava mais ficar preso a uma pessoa. Mas era tão difícil, principalmente quando Chanyeol era o seu maior ponto fraco. 

Por ora, se encheria de trabalho ao ponto de não parar em pé, talvez visitar a cidade vizinha e encontrar novos compradores. Era uma boa maneira de ocupar seus pensamentos.

Estava num ensaio fotográfico quando o celular tocou. Park ignorou, mas a pessoa parecia insistir muito, então, ele pensou que fosse algo importante. E era.

— _Senhor, Chanyeol! Finalmente!_ — O advogado suspirou aliviado.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, preocupado.

— _Oras, faltou o senhor assinar os papéis!_

— O quê?! — Ele praticamente berrou, e os staffs olharam com curiosidade. 

— _Vocês ainda estão casados. Precisa vir hoje assinar a sua parte, afinal, amanhã é o seu casamento —_ informou.

Chanyeol abriu um sorriso largo e desligou a ligação sem se importar de ter cortado o homem de meia idade. O modelo saiu correndo do estúdio, deixando todos para trás. Naquele momento, contar a notícia para Sehun, que estava no estúdio ao lado, era mais importante.

— E o que você está fazendo aqui? Vai falar com o Jongdae! — Oh balançou o mais alto pelos ombros, animado com a notícia.

Falar com Jongdae um dia antes do casamento foi doloroso. Eles se encontraram num restaurante, a escolha perfeita para Chanyeol não se descontrolar e chorar, não queria sujar a maquiagem, é claro… 

Antes de começar a falar, entregou a caixinha com o anel de casamento. Era caro, muito caro. Mas o dinheiro não importava. Jongdae podia comprar mil presentes, carros, roupas de grife que, ainda sim, seu coração bateria pelo homem simples que usava botas gastas e sujas de lama. Semanas atrás amava Jongdae, mas olhar para o seu passado foi como um balde de água fria. 

" _Me desculpe, Jongdae. Eu amo o meu ex-marido_ ".

Foi sua resposta quando o CEO lhe perguntou o motivo. Parecia chocado com a descoberta, mas ainda tentou confortar Chanyeol, dizendo que não se importava com o seu passado. E Park quis rir, Jongdae não era uma má pessoa, só não fora feito para ficar consigo.

A despedida foi um pouco constrangida, pois Jongdae ainda tentava pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Chanyeol se despediu dizendo que precisava viajar. E ele compreendeu do que se tratava, desejando-lhe boa sorte.

Jongdae saiu arrasado do restaurante, amava verdadeiramente Chanyeol e queria se casar com ele, afinal, pedira a sua mão. Estava tão ansioso com o casamento que mal pôde dormir naquela semana. E depois daquela notícia, cancelou todos os compromissos e foi para casa, deixando as responsabilidades de lado para ter um momento só seu. Não sabia quando a dor de um coração partido iria passar, mas esperava que fosse logo. 

Na estrada, Park tentou ligar várias vezes para os pais, mas a ligação caía na caixa postal. Deixou algumas mensagens de voz, porém tinha certeza que os pais não estavam em casa. Pediu para o motorista acelerar, quase tirando o pobre homem do volante. Era uma situação desesperadora. Não via hora de reencontrar Kyungsoo e dizer tudo o que sentia. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Estava bobo de amor.

Assim que chegou na Fazenda Sol Nascente, saltou do carro e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Abriu o portão pesado e tomou fôlego.

— Kyungsoo! — gritou com todas suas forças.

Felizmente a porta da varanda estava aberta, portanto ele entrou. Não havia ninguém em casa, e Park começou a se desesperar. 

— Ô de casa! — exclamou, enquanto vasculhava a residência. Ninguém.

Da janela, Chanyeol avistou um homem no celeiro. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele se apressou, torcendo para que fosse Kyungsoo. 

Mas não era, e sim, Minseok. Ele franziu o cenho e depois abriu um sorriso, saudando:

— Chanyeol! Quanto tempo! — Tirou o chapéu para cumprimentá-lo. — Como-

— Cadê o Kyungsoo?! — Chanyeol interrompeu. Estava ofegante e suado por causa da corrida. Pousou as mãos nos joelhos e engoliu a saliva.

— Ele 'tá lá perto do rio… — murmurou, achando engraçado o estado do amigo.

— Obrigado! — assentiu e deu as costas. — E bem-vindo de volta! — gritou de longe, acenando estabanado.

Foi em direção ao rio, e as lembranças daquele dia o fizeram sorrir bobo. Lembrar do quase beijo causou um frio na barriga e um aperto no peito. Queria tanto ver o seu homem.

E lá estava ele, deitado na grama verdinha, enquanto fumava o seu cigarro de palha. Tais hábitos voltavam quando ele estava ansioso ou para baixo. Park o conhecia de cabo a rabo.

— Kyungsoo! — o chamou, mas ele pareceu não perceber a sua presença, talvez estivesse compenetrado em seus próprios pensamentos.

Chanyeol parou a corrida e passou a caminhar, aproveitando para se recuperar. Não tinha mais fôlego e nem o pique de antigamente. 

— Kyungsoo! Acorda! 

O baixinho, deitado com o chapéu de palha sobre os olhos, ergueu para poder conferir o dono da voz. Não tinha ficado louco (ainda!), ele realmente estava ali na sua frente.

— O que 'tá fazendo aqui? — indagou, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa em seu olhar.

— Vim ver o meu marido! — Park sorriu, tapando o sol com o seu corpo.

— O quê?! — Kyungsoo pousou os cotovelos no chão, ridiculamente perplexo com a cara de pau do seu ex-marido. Depois de tudo! Ele ainda tinha coragem de aparecer ali.

— Vim ver o meu marido — repetiu, ficando de joelhos na grama, não se importando em sujar a calça — Mas ele não é muito inteligente, porque 'tá me olhando com cara de palerma — gracejou, passou as costas da mão em sua testa.

— Explica.

— Você assinou os papéis, mas eu não. Ou seja, ainda estamos casados — explicou, dando de ombros como se fosse nada demais. Kyungsoo coçou a cabeça, ainda confuso. — Então eu voltei. 'Pro lugar que eu não devia ter saído. Sei que errei, Soo. — Park ousou proferir o apelido. — Sei que te magoei e te abandonei. 

— Sim, você fez. — ele assentiu, engolindo em seco com a enxurrada de informações.

— Por isso voltei. 'Pra ficar contigo e me redimir. Quero conquistar de novo a sua confiança e o seu amor. — Chanyeol não desviou o olhar em nenhum momento, mesmo nervoso e com as mãos trêmulas. — E também porque é muito burocrático um divórcio. Não posso desperdiçar essa chance de novo. Um raio não cai no mesmo lugar duas vezes — Riu.

Kyungsoo fez menção de falar, mas Chanyeol pousou o indicador nos lábios de coração, balançando a cabeça em negação. Ele se jogou em cima do baixinho, prendendo-o ali. 

Ousado como era, sorriu como quem ia aprontar e aproximou os rostos, capturando finalmente seus lábios num selar singelo. Chanyeol explodiu em mil pedacinhos, arfando em meio ao selar quando Kyungsoo envolveu sua cintura com as mãos firmes. 

— Eu nem fiz nada ainda… — Do sussurrou, o que lhe deixou ainda mais desnorteado. Aquele homem sabia provocar. _Maldito_.

Chanyeol não retorquiu, pelo contrário, aprofundou o beijo, podendo sentir a língua quente contra a sua, causando um arrepio gostoso. Os lábios cheinhos encaixavam perfeitamente nos seus, assim como os corpos quentes por estarem debaixo do sol naquele fim de tarde. Park sugou o inferior, dando uma mordidinha como uma forma de devolver as provocações. Já Kyungsoo acariciava as costas largas, subindo em direção ao rosto do maior, onde acariciou a bochecha rubra, posteriormente afundando os dígitos nos cabelos úmidos, puxando. Chanyeol soltou um gemidinho, continuando com o beijo afoito, precisava matar a saudade. 

— Eu te amo, Soo — murmurou, sem parar de beijá-lo. 

— Eu também te amo, Yeol — respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. — Mas pera aí — afastou-se abruptamente. — Vou ter que morar na capital? — Franziu o cenho.

— Claro que não, bobo — Revirou os olhos. — Tô me mudando 'pra cá, né. Ô, bichinho lento — gargalhou, abraçando ele e podendo sentir o seu cheirinho másculo.

— Ufa! — suspirou aliviado, envolvendo-o num abraço caloroso. 

Finalmente tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Mais adiante, os pombinhos voltaram para casa. Kyungsoo deu um jeito de despachar o primo por aquela noite, pois precisava ter um momento a sós com Chanyeol. E ele compreendeu bem do que se tratava, indo embora em meio às próprias piadinhas maliciosas. Park riu divertido, achando graça do _marido_ emburrado. 

Sozinhos, os dois prepararam um jantar caprichado, com direito a uma taça de vinho. Só uma, porque nenhum dos dois queria ficar bêbado, queriam aproveitar aquela noite sóbrios para que pudessem lembrar dela pela eternidade.

Enquanto o agricultor cozinhava, Chanyeol dava umas olhadas de cima a baixo, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. E Kyungsoo fazia o mesmo. De vez em quando, deixavam as panelas de lado para se beijarem como dois adolescentes. O modelo estava quase desistindo da refeição, mas o seu estômago avisou da fome. E contra sua vontade, afastou-se do baixinho obrigado a comer. 

Depois do jantar e de limparem a cozinha, eles seguiram para o quarto. Park sentiu uma repentina timidez ao lembrar que iriam dividir o quarto como antigamente. E ele sabia o que poderia acontecer, embora Kyungsoo não fosse o tipo de homem que forçava situações.

— Vou tomar banho primeiro, se importa? — perguntou.

— Não se eu for junto. — Do respondeu simplista, e ele deu um tapa fraco em seu ombro. Ambos riram.

— Safado, mal voltei e já quer me ver pelado — provocou, dando as costas. Kyungsoo ficou parado com cara de bobo. — 'Tá fazendo o que aí? Não ia me acompanhar no banho? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha e entrou no banheiro.

O agricultor permaneceu parado, pensando se tudo aquilo era um sonho. Ficou um pouco nervoso, fazia anos que não tinham aquele tipo de aproximação.

Respirou fundo e também entrou no banheiro. Chanyeol já tinha tirado as roupas e estava em baixo do chuveiro, lavando o corpo magro.

Com o box embaçado, foi difícil vê-lo naquelas condições, portanto se despiu e colocou as roupas no cesto, abrindo o box para que pudesse entrar e fazer companhia ao outro.

Chanyeol permanecia virado de costas, regredindo a adolescência quando teve a sua primeira vez com ele. Decidiu lavar os cabelos, como uma forma de manter tudo sob controle. Porém, danado como Kyungsoo era, sobressaltou-se quando os braços dele lhe envolveram e pôde sentir o peito contra suas costas. Mordeu o inferior e fingiu não ter ficado afetado com a aproximação, mas Do sabia somente por ver a pele arrepiada e a respiração ficar pesada. 

Terminou de enxaguar os cabelos e deu uma espiadinha no marido, com o queixo pousado em seu ombro. Os olhares se encontraram, e Park engoliu em seco, querendo vê-lo por completo. Foi virado cuidadosamente, e Chanyeol contemplou seu corpo. Na época da adolescência, ambos eram magricelos, mas, com o passar do tempo, foram ganhando músculos por causa do trabalho pesado. Diferente de Chanyeol, que fazia uma dieta rigorosa por causa do trabalho, Kyungsoo permaneceu ganhando músculos. Ele pousou a mão sobre o peitoral duro e dedilhou cada partezinha. Os braços fortes, as mãos bonitas — sempre gostou delas — , o abdômen com os gominhos. Podia lavar roupa ali se quisesse. Esse pensamento quase lhe fez rir, quase, porque só conseguia pensar no quanto ele estava gostoso. E tinha as coxas grossas, Park quase desmaiou. 

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice, estavam se analisando. Kyungsoo aproximou o rosto, o suficiente para as bocas se roçarem. Porém, não se beijaram, ele esticou o braço e pegou o sabonete. Chanyeol bufou e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, iniciando um beijo calmo demais para a tensão sexual que pairava sobre eles. Finalizaram o ósculo e ajudaram um ao outro a tomar banho. Kyungsoo não perdeu a oportunidade de apertar as nádegas durinhas, como desculpa que todos os lugares precisavam de atenção. Chanyeol o repreendeu com uma falsa expressão de bravo. 

Também o tocou, atrevendo-se a tocar no membro semi desperto. Kyungsoo não o depilava totalmente, deixava alguns pelos, e ele achava extremamente excitante e atraente. Seu rosto esquentou, acompanhado de uma fisgada no baixo ventre. Não precisava olhar para concluir que também ficava duro. Tampouco Do, mas ele queria ver o homem à sua frente grunhir. E foi o que fez, agarrando o pau para massageá-lo. Chanyeol o segurou pelos ombros, temendo cair, pois suas pernas ficaram bambas. 

— Continua sensível, Chanyeol — sussurrou, ganhando um tapa fraco no braço — Que foi? Eu não menti — gracejou.

— Não mentiu, mas… — suspirou — Deixa 'pra lá. Vamos terminar esse banho de uma vez — Apressou o outro.

O baixinho revirou os olhos pela afobação do outro, mas compreendia, também se sentia da mesma forma, porque não via a hora de ir para cama com ele.

Kyungsoo fechou o registro e abriu o box. Os dois se secaram e saíram do banheiro. Não precisavam se vestir, as roupas ficariam para mais tarde.

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a deitar na cama, ocupando praticamente todo o espaço. Kyungsoo soltou uma risada nasalada e subiu para a cama, ficando por cima dele. Primeiro, observou o corpo do marido, e Park se remexeu sobre o lençol, inquieto, com o olhar predatório. Sentia muita falta dele, e estarem ali, completamente nus e cheio de tesão, parecia mais um de seus sonhos bobos. 

— Kyungsoo… — o chamou, baixinho.

Do, numa paciência torturante, deslizou as mãos calejadas sobre as coxas, subindo em direção ao torso. Curvou a coluna para deixar selos molhados pelo peitoral, enquanto olhava fixamente para Chanyeol, que tinha uma expressão linda de desejo. Este que mordia o lábio inferior, ansioso pelas próximas ações do marido. _Marido_. Essa palavra ainda era nova e tinha um gosto doce. Fazia ele voltar para anos atrás, quando eles eram recém casados.

Kyungsoo circulou a língua nos mamilos durinhos e sugou um por um, satisfeito com a reação exasperada do outro. O peito do Park subia e descia, deixando gemidinhos manhosos escaparem. Ele agarrou seus cabelos ralinhos, e as pernas compridas apertaram a sua cintura, Do foi obrigado a grunhir, chupando os peitinhos com força suficiente para deixá-los doloridos e vermelhos.

Beijarem-se desesperados, batendo os dentes sem querer. Chanyeol arranhou as costas do seu homem, mexendo o corpo abaixo de si para os membros friccionar. Kyungsoo beijou o pescoço, marcando a tez com chupões e mordidas. 

— Eu 'tava com saudade disso... — Do surpreendeu o outro com a confissão repentina.

— Desde que voltei 'pra cá, pensei na gente nessa cama... — disse, estranhamente envergonhado por falar aquilo em voz alta.

— Eu também — sussurrou, dando uma risadinha — Se bem que antigamente tu tinha mais carne. Mas continua lindo do mesmo jeito. Você sempre consegue se superar — Voltou a grudar ambas as bocas, não dando tempo dele responder.

Chanyeol revidou com um aperto na bunda, puxando ele contra si — como se fosse possível, pois já estavam coladinhos.

A boca carnuda percorreu pelo seu peitoral, até chegar na virilha. Do segurou o pau teso e masturbou vagarosamente, espalhando o pré-gozo pela cabecinha. Chanyeol gemeu alto, batendo as pernas no colchão. Ele era um pouco escandaloso na cama, sabia bem, pois tinham experienciado situações constrangedoras no passado. 

Kyungsoo lambeu e chupou a virilha, uma área erógena para Chanyeol. Abriu bem suas pernas para que o menor segurasse, ficando completamente exposto, mostrando o cuzinho que piscava em puro desejo. 

Voltou a masturba-lo, enquanto molhava os próprios dedos, seguidamente esfregando contra a entrada. Park contorceu os dedinhos dos pés, tremendo com o contato. 

— Isso! — exclamou em meio a um sorriso quando Do enfiou um dedo, passando a estoca-lo com cuidado. — Você continua tendo dedos mágicos… — disse, meio mole. — Mhm… Põe mais um, Soo — pediu.

— É que nem andar de bicicleta. 'Cê nunca desaprende — Socou o dedo com mais profundidade, acertando a próstata, e sorriu satisfeito quando o marido deu um gritinho, pedindo por mais. — E tu continua gemendo que nem uma putinha. — Ali estava o Kyungsoo que Chanyeol também amava: grosso e pornográfico. Ele não media esforços para ser bruto com as palavras, embora fosse cuidadoso para não lhe machucar. Temia que o modelo sentisse dor. — É bom 'cê berrar, porque tô com _muita_ saudade — enfatizou, pondo mais dois dedos. Park apertou os olhos e fincou as unhas na própria pele.

— Ah! Assim mesmo, _amor_! — Acabou soltando o apelido carinhoso, o que deixou Kyungsoo meio bobo, mas não o suficiente para se desconcentrar. 

Retirou os dedos, Park soltou um muxoxo e reclamou, mas logo mudou de ideia quando Do sugou a cabeça do seu pau, abocanhando cuidadosamente a extensão. Também massageava as bolas inchadas de vez em quando, pondo na boca. Chanyeol erguia o quadril, incentivando Kyungsoo a prosseguir com o boquete. Naquele nível, ele chorava de prazer e apertava os próprios mamilos. 

— D-Desse jeito eu vou gozar — protestou em meio aos arfares.

— Então goza. — Kyungsoo respondeu, com a voz mais grossa que o normal, voltando a chupar.

O modelo sorriu, obedecendo o outro ao ser o primeiro a chegar ao orgasmo. Ele tremeu e ergueu a coluna, soltando um gemido estridente com sua voz rouquinha. O rosto de Kyungsoo se iluminou, como sentia sua falta. Envolvido pela emoção, o beijou pela enésima vez, parando a masturbação por causa da sensibilidade do homem. Seus dedos estavam molhados, e Kyungsoo os levou a sua boca, provando do seu gosto. Chanyeol sorriu cansado, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Era sua vez de lhe proporcionar prazer com a boca. Do sabia o quanto ele gostava de chupar, tanto que deu o apelido de _bezerrinho_. Uma piada interna entre eles. Antigamente, Kyungsoo costumava provocá-lo em público, fazendo Park querer enterrar a cabeça num buraco. Ninguém sabia, era uma coisinha deles.

Chanyeol ficou praticamente de quatro na cama, com a bundinha redonda à disposição da mão pesada do agricultor. Primeiro, chupou as bolas, arrancando um suspiro longo do outro. Ele sorriu travesso, colocando as duas bolas dentro da boca, enquanto acariciava o peitoral marcado, assim como os poucos pelos pubianos. Kyungsoo grunhiu e quase arrancou seus cabelos, fazendo o pau ficar mais babado. Em seguida, Park lambeu a extensão e enfiou metade do caralho, sugando. Tudo isso enquanto olhava para o marido, que tinha o cenho franzido e um sorriso de canto. 

— Meu _bezerrinho_ 'tava com saudade, é? — Kyungsoo provocou.

Chanyeol assentiu e começou a chupa-lo do jeitinho que só ele sabia fazer. Por um momento, imaginou outra pessoa lhe chupando em sua ausência e ficou um pouco bravo, dando tudo de si para mostrar a Kyungsoo que somente e exclusivamente ele poderia colocar aquele pau dentro da boca. Engasgou-se algumas vezes, pois Do passou a fodê-lo, segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos para estocar a garganta.

— Ah, porra! — Kyungsoo xingou, despretensiosamente levando a mão em direção às nádegas do modelo, deixando tapas fortes em cada lado. Chanyeol gemeu e balançou a bunda, o membro endurecendo novamente. — 'Cê quer leitinho, Chanyeol? — perguntou, e Park se afastou e abriu a boca, pondo a língua para fora. — _Oxi,_ e não é que tu 'tá sedento — gracejou, alisando a bochecha do maior.

— Não vai gozar na minha boca, Soo? — Park murmurou, e Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça — _Diacho_ de homem ruim.

— Deita — mandou.

Não era obediente, mas acatou o pedido porque era Kyungsoo quem pedia. Ele deitou na cama com as pernas abertas, esperando ansiosamente.

Do abriu a gaveta e pegou camisinha e lubrificante. Park franziu o cenho, curioso. Ele percebeu e riu.

— Eita, que tu é ciumento.

— Só tô curioso, ué — Fez beiço e virou a cara.

— Curioso 'pra saber se eu andei transando — pontuou. 

Chanyeol deu de ombros, olhando de canto Kyungsoo abrindo o pacotinho.

— Mas fez…? — perguntou, com a voz baixinha.

— E você? Fez? — revidou. Park se calou e revirou os olhos. — Meu marido continua ciumento.

— Agora você é meu, e só eu posso tocá-lo — abriu um sorriso largo, pegando o tubinho de lubrificante e passou em si mesmo. — Senti sua falta, Soo… — segredou. Do colocou a camisinha e se ajeitou entre suas pernas, selando ambos os lábios.

— Eu também senti, Yeol — sussurrou de volta. O casal era assim: oscilavam entre momentos fofos e luxuriosos. Chanyeol amava o contraste. 

Rodeou os braços em seu pescoço, assim como as pernas, e assentiu quando Kyungsoo fez menção de enfiar o caralho grosso. Inicialmente gemeu de dor, e Do percebeu, tentando ser mais gentil na medida em que ia adentrando a entradinha apertada, fazendo um carinho sutil em sua cintura. Chanyeol arranhou a pele bronzeada, e o agricultor mordeu o seu pescoço, colocando tudo.

— Q-Que grosso… — O modelo soltou um muxoxo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Do jeito que 'cê gosta, benzinho — Sorriu, agarrando as pernas pela parte de trás. 

As primeiras investidas foram lentas e cuidadosas, mas Park já gemia como se estivesse morrendo. Kyungsoo precisou se segurar para não ir com tudo, pois era extremamente delicioso ouvi-lo desesperado. Sim, tinha controle sobre si, porém, quando se tratava de Chanyeol naquela posição, todo vermelhinho, perdia o controle facilmente.

Sem piedade, Kyungsoo aumentou os movimentos, surrando seu cuzinho ao ponto de atingir a próstata. O modelo tinha os lábios entreabertos e as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-o para si. A cama rangia e batia contra a parede, de modo que a cabeça também batia. Nenhum dos dois reclamou da forma brusca que Kyungsoo metia, porque gostavam, e muito.

— Isso, meu homem. Me fode! — Park suplicou, olhando para baixo onde pôde ver com clareza o caralho entrando e saindo. Proferiu frases desconexas, transpirando bastante.

O quarto cheirava a sexo, e o som das peles das bolas batendo contra a sua bunda reverberava. Talvez quem estivesse passando pela fazenda ouvisse o sexo escândaloso.

Kyungsoo saiu de dentro e o colocou de quatro, Park imediatamente empinou a bunda e pousou o peitoral no colchão, dando uma olhadinha por cima do ombro. Ele introduziu o pau, dessa vez, sem cuidado, arrancando um gemido surpreso do marido.

— Vai com calma, cavalo! — xingou, e Kyungsoo ignorou, apertando a cintura enquanto o fodia sem dó. 

Logo os dois estavam gemendo uníssono, trocando insultos pornográficos. O agricultor batia com força nas suas nádegas, deixando-as vergando e com marcas dos seus dedos longos.

Um pouco de saliva escorria pelo canto dos seus lábios, enquanto reprimia a vontade de se tocar. Porém, não se controlou, agarrando o próprio pau e batendo uma. O cuzinho contraiu involuntariamente, o que deixou Kyungsoo louco de tesão, indo com mais brutalidade, como se ainda fosse possível. 

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a gozar, seguido de Kyungsoo, que foi estimulado pelos sons manhosos e pela entradinha piscando, esmagando o seu pau. 

Ainda se manteve dentro do modelo, aproveitando a sensação de acolhimento. Contudo, o membro ficou flácido e ele foi obrigado a se afastar, puxando Park para deitar.

Os dois se olharam, cúmplices, apaixonados pelo outro. Chanyeol capturou seus lábios, ainda com a respiração descompassada.

— Meu homem… — disse baixinho.

— Meu bezerrinho. — Do revidou, pousando a canhota em seu pescoço.

— Tu me paga quando a gente acordar.

— E vai fazer o quê?

— Não posso falar, é segredo — Aninhou o corpo sobre o dele, deitando a cabeça no peito quentinho.

Kyungsoo sorriu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, fechando os olhos em seguida. 

De manhã cedo, acordou com Chanyeol engolindo o seu pau. Mas isso é história para outra hora. 

A notícia se espalhou pela cidade. As duas famílias celebraram a reconciliação com um grande almoço na Fazenda Sol Nascente. O casal aceitou de bom grado, assim como os presentes. Receberam vegetais, frutas e algumas mudas para plantar. Kyungsoo ficou extremamente feliz, afinal, amava o que fazia. Chanyeol também estava feliz, não largando o marido um minuto sequer. 

Diferente de antes, Do sorria e estava mais comunicativo, aceitando as brincadeiras do primo Minseok. O modelo aproveitou para tirar várias fotos, com a desculpa de atualizar o álbum de casamento. Bom, ele aceitou, fazendo as mesmas poses de sempre.

— Marido, 'cê é que nem vinho. Quanto mais velho, melhor — disse bobo. Todos gritaram e assoviaram com a frase.

— Ganhou o dia, primo! — Minseok gritou.

— Esse é o meu casal. — Baekhyun disse orgulhosa — É bom tu cuidar bem dele, ou se não, vai se ver comigo — avisou.

Chanyeol mostrou a língua, em seguida tirando uma foto sua com o dedo do meio. A mãe de Kyungsoo deu um tapa fraco no seu braço, dizendo para ter modos.

— Nosso menino 'tá tão crescido, né pai? — A senhora Yougmin sorriu.

— 'Tá mesmo — assentiu.

Com o almoço pronto, todos foram sentar à mesa. Agradeceram pelo alimento e encheram seus respectivos pratos com todo o tipo de comida. Chanyeol foi quem serviu Kyungsoo, colocando bastante kimchi. Também deu comida diretamente na sua boca, causando alvoroço nos convidados, porque eles eram assim: melosos. 

Finalmente tudo estava em seu devido lugar. O casal não poderia estar mais feliz. 

Cinco meses haviam se passado. Chanyeol não morava mais na capital, pelo contrário, abdicou de muitas coisas para continuar vivendo na fazenda. Contudo, ele não parou com a carreira de modelo. Com a ajuda do melhor amigo, abriu uma agência de modelos em Jeju, concebendo oportunidades para quem compartilhasse do mesmo sonho.

Eles ficaram surpresos com o retorno. Muitos adolescentes se inscreveram para a primeira audição. E Chanyeol chorou de felicidade nos braços do marido, que estava orgulhoso com o seu trabalho. Sabia o quanto era importante para ele.

A agência era falada nos noticiários, jornais e revistas. E Park fez questão que todos colaboradores fossem apresentados. Surpreendentemente, Jéssica estava inclusa. Depois, é claro, de pedir desculpas formalmente, Chanyeol a colocou como líder da equipe de maquiagem. Ela ficou surpresa com o cargo, pois era um de seus sonhos. 

No fim, os dois se tornaram bons amigos. 

Tudo estava dando certo. Chanyeol mal conseguia dormir às vezes de tanta ansiedade, e Kyungsoo precisava preparar um leite quente para fazer o marido descansar.

— Benzinho, nós temos que renovar nossos votos. O que 'cê acha? — Park comunicou.

— Com festa e tudo mais?

— Sim, podemos fazer aqui mesmo na fazenda. Tem bastante espaço.

— Vou ter que usar terno? — perguntou, com uma careta.

— Sim! E eu mesmo vou tirar suas medidas.

— _Oxi_ , não vou vestir aqueles trapos, Yeol. — Do negou com a cabeça.

— Por quê? — indagou, cruzando os braços — Tu fica tão lindo. Eu gosto de homens que usam terno.

Kyungsoo se calou e suspirou.

— 'Tá, vou pensar...

Chanyeol sorriu e pulou nele, enchendo-o de beijos. Sabia que ele tinha aceitado, só não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Mais uma vez, as famílias se juntaram para organizar a festa. Decoraram o espaço onde seria o casamento, com flores e tudo mais. Kyungsoo não achava necessário, mas Chanyeol sim. E deixou o marido fazer o que bem entendesse, pois ficava feliz vendo ele animado. Do era um bobo quando se tratava do modelo.

Como tradição, não tinham dormido juntos um dia antes da festa. Portanto, estavam cheios de saudade um do outro, fugindo quando tinham oportunidade para se pegarem às escondidas, voltando para ajudar como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

A cerimônia ocorreu ao entardecer, Park entrou com os pais e com Romeu, o mais novo mascote do casal e da fazenda. Kyungsoo sorriu bobo, controlando-se para não deixar as lágrimas teimosas escorrerem. Diferente de Chanyeol, que chorava contido. 

Kyungsoo vestia o terno feito sob medida. Bem diferente do que costumava ser na maior parte do tempo. O cabelo embebido em gel num topete. Park morreu de amores ao ver o marido. A luta para ele entrar naquela roupa não tinha sido em vão.

O modelo foi entregue ao outro, e os pais abraçaram Kyungsoo e saíram com o Romeu. 

— 'Cê 'tá lindo, benzinho. — O agricultor sussurrou.

— Tu mais ainda — Sorriu, engatando seu braço no dele.

Os votos foram estabelecidos e alianças trocadas. Chanyeol o agarrou e lascou um beijão antes que a frase "o marido pode beijar o seu marido" fosse terminada por Jongin, que foi o padre, causando um alvoroço e uma chuva de arroz. 

— Eu te amo, Soo — Encostou suas testas uma na outra.

— Eu também te amo, Yeol.

A festa durou até o amanhecer, com muito trago e música, visto que era final de semana. O casal dançou até seus pés começarem a doer. Parando somente para recuperar o fôlego e beber mais um copo de whisky.

A Fazenda Sol Nascente nunca esteve tão linda como naquela ocasião.

Era o primeiro desfile da agência _LOEY FANCY_ , e Park não parava um segundo, quase surtando com tantas coisas para dar conta. Embora tivesse a ajuda do Sehun, ele continuava sobrecarregado, como se levasse o mundo nas costas. Mal tinha tempo para o marido, causando uma briguinha boba, porque Chanyeol caía na cama e capotava pelo tamanho cansaço. Kyungsoo compreendia, porém sentia falta do seu benzinho. Mas quando acordava, era recebido com muitos beijos e café na cama como recompensa pela paciência.

— Eu ‘tô tão feliz! Nem acredito que 'cê vai no desfile também. — O modelo batia os pés nos chão, empolgado.

— Sabe como é… — Do deu de ombros — Você 'tá todo faceiro com esse negócio. Eu também fico feliz.

Chanyeol se jogou em seus braços, recebendo um carinho nos cabelos.

— Obrigado por me apoiar, Soo — falou.

Park escolheu a roupa mais cara para o marido vestir, fato esse que escondeu, pois sabia da sua reação caso soubesse quantos zero continha na etiqueta.

O look consistia em uma blusa e calça preta e, por cima, uma jaqueta de jeans forrada com xadrez por cima. Lindo. Perfeito. Chanyeol não soube como classificar o marido, estava lindo de morrer. Ficou minutos olhando para ele, praticamente o comendo com os olhos. Kyungsoo ficou sem graça, então lhe beijou para esconder a timidez.

Quase foderam ali mesmo em seu camarim particular, mas Park foi mais forte que seus desejos e se afastou, abanando o próprio rosto. 

— Chispa daqui, Soo — interveio ao notar o sorrisinho ladino.

— Irra, 'tá brabo — provocou, pegando o marido por trás.

— É sério, benzinho — choramingou — Ainda tenho que me maquiar. Quando a gente chegar em casa te dou um trato.

Kyungsoo foi facilmente comprado com a promessa de que matariam a saudade mais tarde. E deixou que o marido terminasse de se arrumar. 

O agricultor não sabia como se portar naquele ambiente desconhecido, sendo pego de surpresa com os elogios. Park brincava com o pessoal para tirarem o olho, pois Kyungsoo era somente dele, mostrando a aliança no dedo. 

Ficou sentado num cantinho próximo ao marido, que recebia tratamento especial de Jéssica. Pela primeira vez, experimentou o mundo de Chanyeol, e concluiu que não era tão ruim como pensava, só não combinava consigo, ainda preferia a vida rural. 

O casal precisou se despedir brevemente minutos antes do desfile começar. Kyungsoo tinha um assento reservado na primeira fileira, portanto se dirigiu para o lugar, ao lado da irmã e do cunhado. Jaemin tinha sido um dos novatos escolhidos como modelo. Enchendo os pais de orgulho. 

Uma música animada começou a tocar, as luzes coloridas dançando sobre o local. Kyungsoo se sentiu ansioso, não com a comoção, e sim, pelo momento que o marido iria aparecer.

— _Boa noite, sejam bem-vindos. A LOEY FANCY tem o prazer de anunciar o primeiro desfile. Criado com o objetivo de buscar novos talentos e novos rostos._ — O apresentador declarou . — _Com vocês, o nosso queridinho do mundo da moda. DoPark Chanyeol!_ — Exclamou, e todos o receberam com aplausos e gritos.

Kyungsoo ficou bobo por ele usar o nome de casado. Ambos decidiram usar os dois sobrenomes, pois não queriam ter que abdicar de suas famílias. 

Chanyeol entrou desfilando na passarela, com um sorriso sincero. Olhou para o marido e lançou uma piscadela, sendo retribuindo com um sinal de "ok". 

Ele tirou o microfone do bolso e esperou que todos se acalmassem.

— Wow! — exclamou, dando uma risadinha — Obrigado a todos que compareceram nesse dia especial. Principalmente o meu marido. — As pessoas viraram o rosto para ver Kyungsoo, e ele engoliu em seco com os olhares sobre si. — E a minha família — continuou — É com muito prazer que os recebo aqui. Juntos, nós faremos história. Aproveitem o show! — vibrou, em seguida saiu da passarela. 

**"LOEY FANCY realiza essa noite o seu primeiro desfile."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a leitura, espero que tenha gostado! :*


End file.
